Sublime
by GabZ
Summary: “Jamás pensé que cumplir un simple sueño me llevara a esto” murmuró.“¿A que te refieres?... Eres excelente, admirable, lo más elevado en su género” intentaba animarlo.“Me refiero a que... Vivo mi sueño, pero Vivo mi pesadilla” completó Rei.Shounen–ai.
1. Por favor

**Sublime **

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico –chico), Lemon (situaciones explícitas). _

_Historia dedicada especialmente a **Shaman Karo**... ¡Es toda Tuya! _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э**

**Capítulo 1: Por favor**

Abría los ojos, otro día más... de nuevo todas sus preocupaciones llegaban a su mente. Cerró sus ojos un rato más, deseando buscar una solución a todo, era exhaustivo despertar todas las mañanas y recordar lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez, se hubiera quedado en su país, donde tenía amigos, una familia que se preocupaba por él, un trabajo... una linda chica a su lado.

Abrió los ojos. Pero no, decidió viajar a Japón, donde pensó que las cosas serían mejores, quería lograr sus sueños, ser alguien exitoso... Soñaba con uno de los elegantísimos departamentos que llegó a ver en las revistas, esos enormes lugares donde podría traer a su bella chica y tener una familia.

Sonrió, lo lograría, no podía regresar a su país con las manos vacías, eso sería una deshonra para su familia, no podría humillarlos demostrándoles que era un perdedor, que ni siquiera podía conseguir trabajo.

Su sonrisa se borró. Volvería a intentar en la pequeña cafetería de la esquina, desayunaría y le pediría al que atiende que hable con su hermano para poder trabajar ahí.

Se levantó molesto, no llevaba ni un mes en Japón ¿Y ya estaba pensando en pedir ayuda?... ¿Tan patético era?... pero ya había intentado en todos los lugares. Y siempre le decían que lo llamarían. Nunca nadie lo llamaba.

Sabía que la razón por la cual no era contratado era por ser extranjero, no podía comprobar un domicilio estable, al vivir cambiando de departamento cuando ya no podía pagar a tiempo sus cuentas. No podían confiar en él al no tener una cuenta bancaria en la cual le pudieran dar sus depósitos. Casi nadie pagaba en efectivo o cheque...

Aturdido se dirigió al baño, llevando ropa limpia. Abrió la llave, y mientras el agua se entibiaba un poco removía sus ropas y dejaba libre su cabello. Agua... ni siquiera agua caliente podía tener, era fría, al menos intentaba que no fuera TAN fría. Pero agua caliente era un lujo que no se podía dar, apenas le alcanzaba para comer, y eso porque se había estado dedicando a vender cosas artesanales de su país... pero ya se le estaban terminando.

Lo peor es que sabía que sus artesanías valían mucho más de lo que eran vendidas, pero no se podía poner a venderlas muy caras, sino inclusive podría quedarse sin dinero para alimentarse.

Entró a la regadera, brincando rápido a la caída de agua, si no entraba de esa manera, no entraría nunca. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el agua estaba muy fría, más que de costumbre. Comenzó a mojar rápidamente todo su cuerpo, su apiñonada piel para tomar el pequeño cubito que una vez fue un gran jabón y hacer la mayor cantidad de espuma posible con un pequeño pedazo de tela. Cuando la tela estaba lista la pasó por su cuerpo, permaneciendo parado donde el agua no podía tocarlo o hacerlo temblar. Se tallaba con la tela, primero un brazo, después el otro, su torso, como podía, su espalda, haciendo a un lado su cabello, sus piernas.

Antes de enjuagarse, tomó la pequeña botella de shampoo que había logrado robar de un hotel, esparció un poco en sus manos, y comenzó a distribuirlo por su cabello, intentando tallar perfectamente su cabeza. Terminando, utilizó la espuma que quedó en sus manos para limpiar su rostro, y volvió a saltar al agua fría.

¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría su cuerpo con duchas de agua fría?... al menos servían para despertarse muy bien, pero era deprimente el estado en el que vivía, si sus padres lo vieran, se sentirían decepcionados.

Hoy, si no conseguía el trabajo en la cafetería, en la noche iría a ese lugar que lo había dejado sin dormir muchas noches, ahora si estaba decidido a pedir trabajo ahí. No se acobardaría, los de su familia no eran cobardes.

Tembló, el simple hecho de pensar en trabajar ahí le asustaba, no podía evitarlo, él nunca había trabajado en algo como eso, o peor aun hacer ese tipo de actividades. Bueno, pensaría en eso más tarde, probablemente esta vez si le daban trabajo en la cafetería, al menos eso le daba una esperanza.

Cuando todos los residuos de jabón salieron de su cuerpo, siendo tragados por la pequeña coladera, tomó una toalla blanca percudida, también rodaba de un hotel. Se secó y se vistió, peinando su cabello para poner la más hermosa de sus sonrisas y salir con el optimismo que su único amigo, y conocido, había visto en su rostro.

Rezó a todos los Dioses que conocía, pidiendo conseguir el trabajo, que el hermano se su amigo se apiadara de su sufrimiento, salió de su pequeño lugar. Sabía que si conseguía el trabajo podría pagar la renta y no sería expulsado de ahí también.

Caminaba por la calle, sabía que las personas lo veían, lo observaban, y no entendía porque, si no era tan diferente a ellos...

Finalmente llegó al lugar, amplió su falsa sonrisa y entro.

– Hola, Takao – saludaba alegremente.

– Amigo... ¿Cómo estás?... – respondió con la misma energía el japonés.

– Muy bien, gracias – replicó educadamente – ¿Me das lo de siempre?... – pidió sonriendo.

– Claro, tu ponte cómodo – invitó el menor, dándose la vuelta para pasar la orden a la cocina.

– Takao – llamó nervioso – ya sé que te lo he pedido antes, pero ya revisé todos los lugares posibles y nadie me da trabajo... ¿crees… crees que si se lo pido a Hitoshi de nuevo... se vea más flexible?... – preguntó apenado.

El moreno se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina, borrando su alegre sonrisa se giró para encararlo.

– Rei, lo siento, la verdad no sé... mira, Hito está adentro... ¿Por qué no lo intentas?... – le dio ánimos.

– Gracias – Sonrió un poco más sincero, sabía que sería su última oportunidad para conseguir el empleo, después sería más probable que Hitoshi lo sacara a patadas del lugar. Caminó a la parte trasera del café, donde unas pequeñas oficinitas estaban, sabiendo perfectamente a que puerta tocar.

– Adelante – cantaron dentro de la oficina, dándole el permiso al chino de abrir la puerta y saludar al hombre encargado del lugar.

– Bu...Buenos días – habló nervioso, y al ver el rostro de molestia del hombre se sintió peor.

– Kon... – murmuró Hitoshi, cerrando el fólder de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. – déjame adivinar... ¿Conoces un amigo que no tiene trabajo, y dice haber buscado por toda la ciudad por algún empleo decente, pero no encontró, y viene a intentar como por vigésima vez conseguir trabajo aquí, aun sabiendo que no se le puede dar?... – preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

– lo… lo siento, no te volveré a molestar – respondió triste, dando la vuelta para salir del lugar, sabiendo que había llegado al límite de la paciencia del peliazul. Al momento de llegar de nuevo a la cafetería se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su amigo, quien al verlo borró su sonrisa, sabiendo la razón.

– Rei... no te preocupes, déjame regalarte una malteada – intentaba animarlo.

– Tal vez después, por ahora tengo algunas cosas que hacer – se despidió antes de salir del lugar.

– Rei – murmuró para si Takao – Hito – dijo enojado, pidiendo a algunos de sus compañeros cubrirlo mientras iba a hablar con su hermano.

Caminaba de regreso al pequeño espacio donde vivía, no había valido la pena de nuevo despertar tan temprano, ir a humillarse de nuevo frente a ese joven, darse ilusiones...

Ilusiones, abrió sus ojos asustado, esa había sido su última oportunidad de prevenir el otro lugar que tenía en mente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo... ¿En realidad esa era la única salida?... se preguntaba, intentando negarlo – supongo que tengo todo el día para prepararme mentalmente – comentó triste, abriendo la puerta de su pequeño hogar.

– bien podría comenzar a recoger este lugar, probablemente también me corran de aquí – analizó, comenzando a guardar la poca ropa que llevaba consigo en la pequeña bolsa que hacía pasar como maleta. – Odio esto, odio a Hitoshi, odio Japón, odio mi vida – siseaba enojado y deprimido.

Pateó con fuerza la cama, buscando liberar su coraje, sin embargo, un crujido lo sacó de su momento de enojo, viendo con frustración como las patas viejas de la cama se doblaban y dejaban caer el colchón escandalosamente sobre el piso, levantando olas de polvo que causaron un ataque de tos.

– ODIO MI VIDA – gritó al aire después de poder volver a respirar, el polvo se calmara y viera que la cama ahora estaba en el piso... – ¿Y ahora como la voy a pagar?... – susurró, dejando su cansado cuerpo caer en el colchón, pensando en que lo único que quería era dormir, y olvidar lo horrible que era su vida, todo por querer cumplir un sueño, probablemente imposible.

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э**

Veía nervioso sus alrededores, era tarde... Bueno, temprano, muy, muy temprano, aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana, las calles estaban oscuras, alguien podría acercarse a él por la espalda, y no se daría cuenta hasta haber sido golpeado y despojado de las pocas pertenencias que tenía.

Suspiró, debía ir, no debía asustarse, probablemente tampoco lo aceptarían en un lugar como esos. Sonrió inconscientemente, cuando se dio cuenta borró su sonrisa... ¿Tan feliz se ponía al pensar que no lo aceptarían en ese trabajo?... No podía pensar en eso, era su última oportunidad...

Cruzó dudoso la calle, en verdad necesitaba el dinero, sabía que ahí se pagaba bastante bien y en efectivo. Sonrió, talvez valdría la pena – ojala... – pedía.

Las luces neón del lugar cegaban sus dorados ojos, sentía como si el piso se moviera intentando derrumbarlo, no podía evitar sentir miedo, mucho, mucho miedo. Nunca pensó que iría a un lugar de esos, menos aun se imaginó llegar a pedir trabajo.

Se paró en la entrada, justamente donde un hombre demasiado alto y rubio de ojos azules vigilaba. El rubio le lanzó una mirada extraña, levantó una ceja y habló.

– ¿Identificación?... – pidió el hombre.

– ehh... si, claro – metió nervioso las manos a su pantalón, buscando su cartera, la mirada de ese hombre le asustaba. – Aquí tiene – entregó la credencial.

El rubio lo volvió a mirar antes de entrar al lugar, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie lo viese. La calle estaba vacía, a esas horas esos lugares ya no tenían gente, los clientes llegaban temprano para aprovechar la noche. Suspiró, tomando su última bocanada de aire fresco, para comenzar a mover sus pies, y finalmente entrar en ese horrible y escandaloso lugar.

– ¿Es tu primera vez?... – preguntó el rubio.

– ¿Ehh?... – respondió nervioso.

– sé que es la primera vez que vienes aquí, nunca te había visto, pero te ves muy nervioso, por eso te pregunto si es la primera ves que entras a un lugar como este – comentó el hombre, aun caminando sin detenerse a encarar al chino.

– s…si, nunca había entrado a... nada... parecido – replicó tímido, siguiendo aun al mayor por un largo pasillo donde habían anuncios pegados a las pareces y una cegadora luz roja alumbrándolo.

– te explico como es, si ves a alguien que te interese, háblale, él o ella buscará atenderte y brindarte la mejor noche de todas, te recomiendo que preguntes por los precios, porque hay algunas personas que simplemente están fuera del presupuesto de cualquiera – explicaba tranquilo llegando a un lugar enorme donde habían mesas como si se tratase de cualquier bar, sillones redondos algunos negros otros rojos que rodeaban las mesas... en el centro del lugar una enorme plataforma negra donde tubos unían el piso con el techo.

– err... no, bueno... yo – balbuceaba, no sabía como pedir lo que iba a pedir, pues ver a jovencitos y jovencitas que bailaban sobre los regazos de muchas personas sentados en los sillones lo ponían nervioso... ¿Él también tendría que hacer eso?... gritaba su mente.

– ¿Algún problema?... es un lugar absolutamente legal y cumple todas las normas existentes – explicó rápidamente el hombre, comenzando a creer que talvez su nuevo visitante era algún tipo de policía, detective, hombre de salubridad o cualquier cosa relacionada que podría poner en riesgo el negocio.

– no, no, no, no es eso... yo... ¿Me podrías llevar con el encargado?... – pidió tímido, buscando esconder su mirada de esos ojos azules analíticos del rubio.

– sígueme – contestó serio el hombre, dándole la espalda de nuevo caminando por la orilla del gran lugar, evadiendo a los clientes y trabajadores, la música y las luces, para subir unas escaleras en una esquina oscura y olvidada, llegando a unas enormes puertas en un segundo piso. – Espera aquí – pidió el rubio, antes de entrar al lugar.

El nerviosismo era ahora más grande que nunca... ¿Cómo podría ser el encargado de un lugar como ese?... probablemente un señor, viejo y feo, alguien pervertido que deseaba tener personas bellas a su alrededor para poder acostarse con quien quisiera... Tembló, le daba miedo eso.

Se imaginaba a un anciano, ancho, de edad muy avanzada, cabello blanco y ojos grises, con una mirada lujuriosa y sucia... – _"¿Quién más podría dirigir un lugar como este?..."_ – pensaba aturdido, miró atrás y vio un gran sillón, en el que se sentó.

Su mirada dorada veía con miedo la puerta, su corazón latía a mil por hora – _"¿Qué pensaría mi padre si me viera aquí?... lo deshonraría, sería la decepción de la familia, pero ya no hay otro lugar"_ – miró hacía las escaleras – _"No puede ser tan malo"_ – se decía.

Pasos se escuchaban dentro de la habitación, regresó su atención a ella, el estomago le daba vueltas, ahí casi no había luces, excepto las que se colaban del piso de abajo alumbrando las escaleras. La puerta se veía escalofriante... ¿Qué estaría pasando dentro?

Escuchó como alguien comenzaba a girar la perilla de la puerta, nunca se imaginó que los minutos, los segundos pudieran congelarse de esa forma, ver algo moviéndose en cámara lenta... siempre pensó que era imposible, ahora veía que no. Sin darse cuenta sostuvo el aliento, viendo como esa puerta comenzaba a abrirse, solamente para revelar un cuerpo cubierto por las sombras asomarse.

– Puedes entrar – dijo la sombra, la cual inmediatamente reconoció como el rubio de la entrada, el hombre se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

Frente a sus ojos se extendía la más enorme oficina que había visto en su vida – _"¿Tanto puede ganar alguien con un lugar como estos?..."_ – pensaba, analizando como un enorme escritorio yacía en la parte derecha de la oficina, un bar a un lado en la esquina derecha... Al centro una enorme mesa redonda con hermosas sillas de la más hermosa madera, de un color extremadamente claro. Giró su rostro a la izquierda, donde una sala negra de cuero adoraba el lugar.

Un golpe lo hizo saltar, se giró rápidamente sólo para darse cuenta que la puerta había sido escandalosamente cerrada y el rubio ya no estaba ahí, regresó su atención a la sala.

Su vista se fijó en esos oscuros sillones, donde tres jóvenes sentados lo observaban de manera estudiosa... No dijo nada ni se movió, asustado, sin saber que pensar, que decir, o hacía donde dirigirse.

Su dorada mirada se fijo en el joven que estaba en medio de los otros dos, mirándolo detenidamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido... No sabía que eso fuera posible, pero comprobaba que lo era. El joven se levantó de su lugar, y comenzó a dirigirse a él... de pronto sintió que todo había sido la peor de las ideas, que aun podía salir corriendo del lugar... Inevitablemente dio un paso hacía atrás, pero se detuvo al ver que el joven pasaba junto a él, y se dirigía al bar.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo de tomar?... – preguntó educadamente el muchacho, negó con la cabeza, observándolo, era alto, su voz tranquila... Se veía muy joven, probablemente unos 25 años, cabello rojizo...

Cuando el pelirrojo se giró a observarlo desde el bar, pudo apreciar enormes ojos azules, radiantes; brillaban como nunca pensó ver una mirada. El aire volvió a atorarse dentro de sus pulmones, viendo como el joven pelirrojo se volvía a acercar a él con dos copas de contenido transparente.

– Aquí tiene – extendió el pelirrojo.

– pe…pero yo no… – él no había pedido nada...

– es de mis especiales, espero no lo rechace – volvió a ofrecer el pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

– emm… gracias – tomó la bebida ofrecida, sintiéndose más nervioso cada momento. Podía sentir la mirada de los otros dos sujetos en él, se imaginaba todas las preguntas del pelirrojo... y no tenía idea de cómo comenzar.

– adelante, tome asiento – invitó el ojiazul, señalando la sala de la cuál él había salido, nervioso caminó al lugar, sentándose frente al sillón donde los otros dos sujetos lo miraban de una forma extraña, viendo como el pelirrojo volvía a colocarse entre esos sujetos.

Miró al primero, sentado del lado derecho del pelirrojo, con increíbles ojos rojizos, una muy penetrante mirada, que lo hacía temblar y querer salir del lugar, cabello del más hermoso color azul que alguna vez admiró, y cuerpo perfectamente formado. Pasó su mirada al otro joven, su rostro se veía aún más agresivo, su mirada era asesina, con increíbles ojos claros... un lila muy hermoso, cabello perfectamente combinado al ser lavanda, se podía distinguir, a pesar de estar sentado, que era el más alto de los tres, músculos menos marcados que el peliazul, pero perfectamente desarrollados.

– ¿Qué le trae por aquí?... ¿Algún problema legal?... ¿Otra demanda?... – cuestionaba el pelirrojo.

– Aunque te ves muy chico para ser abogado – hizo el análisis el peliazul.

– ehh.. No, no, yo... – no sabía que decir – _"No puedo preguntar '¿Me da trabajo?' porque seguramente se van a reír... además no sé si ellos sean los encargados, se ven muy... jóvenes... como chicos normales" _–

– ¿Alguien te dejó insatisfecho?... porque yo podría remediar eso – ofreció el pelilavanda, sonriéndole seductoramente, lo que aumentó el nerviosismo.

– Barato – se escuchó el murmullo del peliazul.

– Lo siento mi vida, pero no todas las noches puedo ser para ti – replicó sarcástico el pelilavanda.

– Silencio o salgan de mi oficina – habló claro y autoritario el pelirrojo, sin desviar su mirada de Rei. – _"Bien, al menos ahora sé que la oficina es de él... ese joven debe ser el encargado" _– pensaba el chino. – Escucha, lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya – ordenó directamente el pelirrojo, causando que tanto la mirada carmín del peliazul, como la lavanda del otro joven se volvieran hacía él de nuevo.

– Bueno... verán, yo... – los miraba nervioso, esas tres orbes analizándolo, los tres jóvenes tenían miradas frías y escalofriantes – _"¿En que me metí?..."_ – pensaba bastante asustado. – vengo a solicitar trabajo – dijo finalmente, aterrado.

– hn, debí saberlo – habló molesto el pelilavanda y se levantó de su lugar, pasando frente al pelirrojo y el peliazul para salir de la salita.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?... – cuestionó el pelirrojo, mientras recorría su mirada desde los pies hasta la cabeza del chino, una y otra vez.

– Yo... tengo, amm 18 años – respondió nervioso, la mirada que le lanzaba el ojiazul lo asustaba, era extraña, nunca antes había visto a alguien analizar su cuerpo de tal manera.

– Eres un niño – respondió el pelirrojo.

– ya soy mayor de edad – se defendió.

– Eres un niño – repitió el ojiazul.

– por favor, necesito el trabajo, ya busqué por toda la ciudad... por favor – pidió, nunca se imaginó suplicar para trabajar en un lugar de esos, pero ya no había opción.

– este no es lugar para ti, regresa a casa, probablemente tu familia está preocupada – respondió fríamente, despidiendo al joven chino que tenía enfrente. Se levantó de su lugar, y se disponía a marcharse, cuando alguien lo jaló, volviendo a caer sentado en el sillón.

Kai dejó que el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayera junto a él, antes de susurrarle algo al oído. Mirada azul analítica escuchaba atentamente mientras observaba cada vez más detenidamente al joven ojidorado que los veía con miedo.

Kai se separó, y giró su mirada carmín a Rei, sonriéndole de manera maliciosa causando otro escalofrío en el cuerpo del pelinegro.

– supongo que estas en edad de tomar tus propias decisiones – habló el pelirrojo, llamando la atención del ojidorado nuevamente – ¿Estás seguro de quieres trabajar aquí?... das tu cuerpo para satisfacer a las personas... a cambio de algunos billetes – explicaba el ojiazul... haciéndolo temblar, esa forma de decirlo se oía tan mal.

– no le digas eso, lo asustas... mira que pálido lo dejaste – habló el pelilavanda con burla, regresando a la sala, sentándose de nuevo al lado izquierdo del pelirrojo, con una copa de vino blando en sus manos.

– Es la verdad, debe saber como son las cosas – mencionó frío el pelirrojo, sin romper el contacto visual con el chino.

– Yo... se perfectamente... es–eso... – tartamudeó el ojidorado... ¡Dios!... su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, sabía que el pelirrojo podía ver su inseguridad y miedo... pero… ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión?.. – _"Primero hasta me corrió, y ahora me explica las cosas como si me estuviera dado la oportunidad, pero queriéndome asustar al mismo tiempo"_ –

– bien, si sabes lo que haces... podría darte la oportunidad. – suspiró derrotado, cerrando esos ojos azules – debes firmar algunos papeles en los cuales aceptas que entras a trabajar voluntariamente, depende de ti cuanto es lo que los clientes quieran pagar, debes satisfacer cualquier deseo, entregar el 20 de tus ganancias al establecimiento pero... – volteó su atención al peliazul de su lado derecho, ese joven que no le había quitado la mirada de encima. – antes, de todo eso – suspiró, al parecer el mismo dudaba de lo que iba a decir.

– debes mostrar lo que sabes hacer, este lugar tiene su reputación... ¿Sabes?.. – interrumpió el peliazul, aumentando su sonrisa maliciosa.

– _"…¡Dios!...¿Está insinuando que debo acostarme con ellos para que me contraten?..."_ – ya se había arrepentido de todo, nunca había estado con nadie de esa forma, se debió preparar mejor psicológicamente. – _"Ya no quiero trabajar aquí, quiero regresar a casa" _–

– yo no... Bueno es que nunca... no sé... ¡oh cielos!... – se llevó las manos a su rostro, escondiendo sus dorados ojos, sintiéndose aun más frustrado que cuando Hitoshi le negó la oportunidad... ellos se la estaban dando... y para colmo, ni siquiera tenía la experiencia que necesitaba.

– ohh no... Eres primerizo... nunca haz estado con nadie – entendió el pelilavanda, señalándolo con el dedo de su mano, con ojos lavandas abiertos a más no poder y sorpresa en sus palabras.

– No – respondió apenado, nunca había estado con nadie, no sacó su rostro de entre sus manos, así que no pudo ver la sonrisa del peliazul ampliarse aún más.

– hn, ya veo – murmuró el ojicarmín, borrando y escondiendo su satisfacción – entonces debemos probar la mercancía – dijo cínico. – DEBO probar la mercancía – corrigió.

– ¿co-co-con usted?... – levantó sus dorados ojos, viendo al peliazul asustado, no podía negar que el joven era guapo, pero a él no le gustaban los hombres...

– Así es – respondió el peliazul – ¿Qué molesto, no?... – dijo sarcástico.

– vaya, tienes suerte chamaco, una noche con Kai puede costar hasta 3 mil dólares y a ti te va a salir gratis – comentó el pelilavanda. – Aunque piénsenlo bien – volteó su rostro a sus amigos – ¿En cuanto pueden ofrecer a un joven de 18 años virgen?.. – les preguntó.

– No te metas, Bryan – amenazó Kai, él también sabía que un "espécimen" así podría darles varios billetes, pero le agradaba más la idea de tenerlo para él... sonrió de forma malévola. No podía negar que el joven que tenía enfrente era bello, cabello largísimo del más hermoso color negro, no podía evitar desear pasar sus dedos por ese sedoso cabello, ver desnudo esa delgada figura recostada en su cómoda cama, su piel apiñonada sobre sus azules sábanas de seda. Escuchar esa dulce e inocente voz gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, esas piernas ahora cubiertas por un pantalón, rodeando su cintura...

– debes estar muy necesitado de dinero para entregarle tu primera vez a cualquiera – comentó el pelirrojo, quien había permanecido en silencio, dudando en si darle o no a Kai la oportunidad de pasar la noche con el joven, era demasiado chico para estar en un lugar así...

– lo estoy, señor – respondió apenado.

– Espero que sepas lo que haces – murmuró antes de levantarse del sillón, caminar junto a Rei sin dedicarle una última mirada, salió del lugar.

– nj, supongo que tiene cosas que hacer – informó el pelilavanda.

– amm... ¿Us-ustedes trabajan aquí...?... – preguntó apenado.

– Así es – replicó frío el peliazul.

– ¿Enserio ganan 3 mil dólares en una noche?... – cuestionó curioso.

– como ya te explicó, depende de ti cuanto ganes – comentó el pelilavanda.

– ¿Tu cuánto ganas?... – miraba fijamente esos ojos lilas, ahora daban menos miedo que cuando los vio por primera vez.

– Lo mismo que esta lacra – señaló al peliazul.

– y… ammmm… ¿Él?... – señaló la puerta por la cual salió el pelirrojo.

– ¿Bromeas?... él es el dueño, él no hace lo mismo que nosotros, él maldito se hace millonario _gracias_ a nosotros – se quejó el peliazul.

– hn, si te escucha te quedarías sin trabajo – dijo el pelilavanda al peliazul.

– no es tan estúpido como para despedir a su mina de oro –

– si, buen punto –

– ¿Cómo se llaman?... – preguntó el ojidorado.

– Bryan, sólo Bryan – contestó el ojilavanda.

– ... – el ojicarmín no dijo nada.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Ahora también vas a cobrar por decir tu nombre?... – se burló Bryan, viendo a Kai de manera fría.

– Kai – respondió cerrando sus ojos, y cruzando los brazos. – Él es Yuriy – contestó Kai, antes de que el chino lo preguntara.

– Ahh – respondió, volviendo a bajar la mirada... – yo soy mm Rei – bien, al menos eran buenas personas... Bryan más simpático que Kai... – y mmm ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?... – preguntó asustado de la posible respuesta, aun con la mirada baja.

– Esto – dijo Bryan, colocando sus manos en el sillón, para subir los pies, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Comenzó a gatear hacía el peliazul, mientras este seguía con los ojos cerrados, solamente se escuchaba el leve crujir de lo sillón con cada movimiento que hacía. El crujir del cuero causó que Rei fijara su vista en ese joven y cada uno de sus movimientos, viendo atento que era lo que su nuevo compañero haría.

Cuando llegó a un lado de Kai, sacó lentamente la lengua, y lamió la mejilla, fue cuando Rei pudo notar como ambas mejillas de Kai estaban pintadas, haciéndolo ver, demasiado agresivo. Apenas comenzaba a voltear el peliazul, cuando Bryan le brincó encima, causando que cayera acostado en el sillón negro con el pelilavanda arriba de él, atacando los carnosos labios del ojicarmín.

– FUERA – gritó alguien detrás de Rei, el chino se giró, para ver al pelirrojo, mirando a los dos jóvenes con dureza... Cuando regresó su atención a Bryan y Kai, ellos ya se habían separado y sentado muy alejados el uno del otro. – Fuera – repitió más bajito, pero igual de autoritario.

Cuando Rei volvió a mirar atrás de si, notó como el pelirrojo se había alejado de la sala, y se encontraba al otro lado del lugar, sirviéndose algo de tomar, para dirigirse y sentarse en el escritorio.

Una mano en su muslo lo hizo voltear rápidamente, chocando con ojos carmín a unos centímetros de su rostro. Saltó, nunca se imaginó tener a un hombre tan cerca, a un hombre invadiendo su espacio personal, y poniendo una mano en su muslo, donde comenzó a acariciar.

– ¿Entonces?... ¿Vas a pasar por la prueba?... ¿O vas a huir asustado?... – susurró sensual el peliazul, pegando más su rostro, hasta que comenzó a sentir la cálida respiración de Kai chocar contra sus labios que se encontraban abiertos por la sorpresa.

Se quedó mirándolo, pensando, no sabía que debía hacer, ese sujeto estaba tan cerca, esa mano subía y bajaba por su pierna causando que sintiera como si su cuerpo de enfriara, esa sensación de cuando tienes mucho miedo, y la circulación disminuye.

Con las palabras ahogadas en su garganta, logró asentir levemente, ganando una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Kai, una sonrisa que lo asustó, una sonrisa para nada reconfortante, una sonrisa que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

– Bien – fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir unos labios contra los suyos. Aun mantenía contacto visual con el sujeto, sintiendo como esos labios acariciaban los suyos... y no podía evitar en pensar lo bien que Kai lo hacía...dentro de unos segundos se dio cuenta que había cerrado sus ojos, y se había entregado al beso, beso al cual simplemente había intentado imitar los movimientos del ojicarmín, beso en el cual por primera vez probó la saliva de alguien más... beso donde por primera vez probaba a otro joven. El peliazul dejó sus labios, ojos dorados se volvieron a abrir temerosos, sintiendo como esos labios dejaban salir cálido aliento, que chocaba contra su piel, el ojicarmín se volvió a acercar a él, pero cuando estuvo a punto de volver a tocar sus labios, se hizo a un lado, viajando a su oído, encargándose de dejar que cada centímetro de la apiñonada piel del chino sintiera su cálido respirar – vamos a mi departamento – le susurró, invitándolo a entregarse por primera vez a alguien.

Podía sentir como sus manos sudaban, su mente no sabía que hacer... decisiones, todo dependía de las decisiones... ¿Por qué era tan difícil tomar decisiones?... pero... con ellos ya tenía trabajo, sabía que se lo darían... porque no podrían solamente tomar su pureza y luego decirle que no lo contrataban... ¿verdad?... el pelirrojo no se veía tan cruel como para hacerle eso...

Sin embargo ese sujeto, Kai... se veía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa... y eso le asustaba de sobremanera... ¿acaso había sido eso lo que le secreteó al pelirrojo cuando llegó?...

Kai se alejó de su rostro y le extendió la mano, dudoso la tomó, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Se levantó del cómodo sillón con la ayuda del peliazul, y lo siguió.

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** **Continuará... ****Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**


	2. Error

**Sublime **

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico –chico), Lemon (situaciones explícitas). _

_Muchísimas gracias a **Zhena Hik**, ya que ella fue la maravillosa escritora que se dedicó al lemon... sinceramente lo intenté... pero no pude... **GRACIAS ZHENA HIK**... _

_Historia dedicada especialmente a **Shaman Karo**... ¡Es toda Tuya! _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э **

Capítulo 2: Error 

– Cierra la boca – siseó Kai, mirándolo con desaprobación.

– lo siento... es que... este lugar es…… increíble – balbuceaba, entrando a un departamento, en el edificio más alto y lujoso de Japón. Las paredes eran de vidrio blindado y polarizado, dejando ver hacía afuera la hermosa ciudad, iluminada por las luces de los faros, casas y algunos otros anuncios gigantes...

– hn, si lo quieres, te lo vendo, yo quiero uno de arriba – comentó secamente el peliazul, no dándole importancia al lugar.

– ¿Hay algo más grande que esto?... – preguntó sorprendido. Todo el piso, era el departamento de Kai, 4 habitaciones, todas de gran tamaño, con baño y vestidor, la recamara principal con un hermoso jacuzzi azul. Una cocina negra increíble, de perfecto tamaño con todo y su desayunador, una sala aun más grande que la de la oficina de Yuriy... aparte de las cuatro habitaciones, tenía un estudio, donde una enorme computadora con pantalla de plasma yacía.

– si, entre más alto, mejor, los últimos pueden ser de dos o tres pisos – lanzó su chamarra, saliendo del ascensor.

Un ascensor que te llevaba al piso del cual pertenecía tu llave... era lo que el chino había soñado cuando decidió irse a vivir a Japón.

– es increíble – corrió a asomarse por una de las grandes ventanas... ¿O paredes?... bueno era lo mismo, se podía ver hacia afuera – ¿Se ve de afuera hacia adentro?... – preguntó curioso.

– je, claro que no, imbécil – respondió molesto Kai... pero aguantaría al chino, con tal de llevárselo a su cama – _"Cuanto antes mejor"_ –

– y cuando hay mucho sol... ¿No te molesta?...– cuestionó, imaginándose que los días de calor probablemente eran insoportables en un departamento así.

Escuchó como Kai movía unos botones, se giró, para ver que apretaba unas cosas, y unas increíbles hojas metálicas cubrían las paredes de vidrio, oscureciendo completamente el departamento. Se quedó quieto, no podía ver ni la punta de su nariz... Era así de fácil, te molesta el sol, cubres los cristales y listo – _"Este lugar es increíble" _– sonreía.

Y no sólo el departamento, sino también el automóvil en el que llegaron, un hermoso coche negro para dos personas extranjero, deportivo y convertible... No podía creer el tipo de vida que esos muchachos llevaban – "Viven como estrellas de películas" – se maravillaba.

Brincó de pronto, sintiendo como un cuerpo se pegaba a él, recordó la razón por la cual estaba ahí. Kai lo rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, una mano acariciaba su espalda, mientras otra bajaba sin pudor a sus glúteos, una boca comenzaba a besar su cuello, lamiendo algunas veces.

Nunca le habían tocado los glúteos de esa forma, se sentía apenado – no, espera – pidió asustado, intentando alejar esa grosera mano que lo apretujaba.

– shhhh, tranquilo – le dijo Kai al oído, sintiendo más miedo que tranquilidad, pues por más que intentaba alejarlo, más se daba cuenta que no podía, sus palabras en su oído, lo hacían temblar, y sus manos en el cuerpo provocaban que quisiera salir corriendo del lugar.

– no, por favor detente – chilló, colocando sus manos en el musculoso pecho del ojicarmín, empujándolo.

– arg... ¿Qué sucede?... – preguntó molesto por la negación del joven, separándose un poco, para tener su rostro frente el del chino – ¿Así te vas a comportar con tus clientes?... no vas a ganar ni un yen – gruñó.

– lo…lo siento – se disculpó – pero... no estoy... seguro – balbuceó asustado. Su corazón se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio al peliazul alejarse de él.

– ven – extendió Kai su mano, queriendo guiarlo a la habitación – sígueme – instruyó cuando Rei tomó su mano. El ojidorado no sabía cómo era que su anfitrión podía guiarse en el departamento a pesar de lo oscuro que éste estaba.

La oscuridad era densa, y sus nervios aún más. No sabía qué hacía ahí, no sabía qué iba a pasar, no sabía cómo iba a pasar, y no sabía ni donde estaba... ¿Si se negaba, Kai lo obligaría?... Se dio cuenta que entraban a una habitación, donde de pronto un par de brazos lo empujaron, causando que su cuerpo cayera en una cómo cama de agua.

– vas muy mmmhh – sus quejas fueron ahogadas cuando otro cuerpo se recostó sobre él, comenzando a besarlo de manera enardecida, manos se metían bajo su playera, comenzando a acariciar su apiñonada piel, exaltándolo más, asustándolo, haciéndolo dudar de todo. – _"Debí haberle ducho a Mariah que la amaba"_ – pensaba triste – _"Debí haberla besado primero" _– sentía las lágrimas comenzar a brotar de sus ojos, su estómago revolverse... quería correr y olvidar todo... su cuerpo tembló con el primer sollozo.

– tranquilo – murmuró el peliazul cuando sintió a su acompañante sollozar – no pasará nada que no quieras – dijo, colocando su rostro frente al del chino, sintiendo la respiración de éste chocar en su rostro – no te traje aquí para abusar de ti – explicó. Por primera vez mostrándose un poco más humano.

– ya no quiero – respondió asustado – ya no quiero – repitió. Sus ojos aun no podían distinguir nada en la habitación, pero podía sentir a Kai sobre su cuerpo y ese rostro de ojos carmín frente al suyo.

– aplaude – susurró el peliazul, mientras liberaba ese hermoso cabello negro de su amarre, esparciéndolo por toda su cama, deseando verlo...

– ¿Q–Q–Qué?... – preguntó con lágrimas aun en sus ojos, confundido.

–aplaude, una vez, hazlo – ánimo, desplegando una pequeña sonrisa cuando el nervioso ojidorado obedeció. Para sorpresa de Rei, al momento que aplaudió, aun sin entender porque, una luz tenue se encendió en toda la habitación, dándole un aire bastante romántico a toda la escena...

Pero... ¿Qué de romántico podía tener?... Si estaba al lado de una persona a la cual no amaba, y estaba apunto de tener relaciones con ésta... pasó saliva nervioso, sintiéndose ahora más incómodo que antes, sin embargo, bastante sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido con las luces, se intentó incorporar levemente. El cuerpo sobre él no se lo permitió muy bien...

El peliazul sintió cómo el cuerpo del chino hacía su intento de levantarse, aun deseando escapar de él. Se decidió, sería más romántico, haría que el pelinegro le perdiera el miedo, le daría valor para lo que se aproximara. A pesar de ir absolutamente contra su estilo, lo seduciría lentamente – "Será como un reto" – el deseo por el ojidorado aumentó, de sentir su interior, tomarlo por completo. Paciencia ante todo, paciencia e intentar ser... ¿Sensible? – _"pero que patético..."_ –

El ojidorado dejó de sollozar, pero de pronto sintió como Kai lo miraba fijamente, pues el se había quedado de pronto viendo un punto en la habitación, pensando en que hacer... sin más, volteo a encarar al chico, sintiendo su intensa mirada posarse sobre su rostro. Sin darse cuenta se perdió en la penetrante mirada de aquel hombre – _"la verdad es que tiene unos lindos ojos" _– hasta ahora esa mirada era nueva para él, diferente a como lo había contemplado toda la noche...

Se perdían en la mirada del otro, Kai fue acortando la distancia, aun sin perder el contacto visual entre ambos, llegando lentamente hacia su objetivo...los labios del neko... los rozó delicadamente, y habló...

– déjate llevar – dijo en un suspiro, viendo como Rei cerraba los ojos, aun sin corresponder al beso. Kai tomo las riendas del contacto, saboreando los labios del chino, para luego comenzar a morderlos ligeramente, no como para causar dolor, sólo para incitar al chico a que abriera su boca y poder entrar en ella, comenzando a explorarla... El pelinegro accedió y apartó sus labios permitiendo que la lengua del ruso entrara, jugando pronto con la suya, un compás lento, pero rítmico, para después comenzar a llenar el beso de pasión y entrega...

Kai puso su mano a un costado de Rei, dejándola descender hasta la cadera de éste, donde se mantuvo unos momentos para esperar la reacción del menor, en un intento de esconder la rapidez con la que en realidad sus manos se movían, todo se trataba de estrategia, teniendo contacto visual con él, de una manera que no le diera miedo. Hasta ahora había logrado que correspondiera el beso, sólo había caído ante ese roce. Tenía que esperar un poco más para ver la reacción ante la sus manos...

Kon había comenzado a corresponder al beso de un momento a otro, cosa que le indico al bicolor que podía proceder con sus caricias, y así fue, sin esperar un momento más, el ojicarmín lo recostó sobre la enorme cama, aún sin separarse de él, todavía no era momento. Estando ambos recostados, el peliazul comenzó a mover su mano hacia la entrepierna del adolescente, comenzando con pequeños masajes a esta sensible parte, haciendo suspirar al chino, quien había intentado reprimir el suspiro, pero no lo había logrado. Kai lo notó...

Sin perder contacto, el peliazul comenzó a besar el rostro mojado de Rei, por las lagrimas que antes había derramado, mientras comenzaba a descender con sus besos hasta el cuello de éste, su mano que aun seguía masajeando al chico. Comenzó lentamente a subir su brazo, recibiendo un pequeño gemido, talvez como reclamo por dejar aquella caricia... Su traviesa mano se coló por debajo de las ropas de Rei, comenzando a acariciar su torso, escuchando los suspiros que este daba al sentir el contacto...

Kon se recriminaba por sus acciones, había correspondido al beso del otro hombre, si, lo había hecho, y todo por que había sentido la diferencia con la que este lo besó, y debido a ello no pudo resistirse, y peor aun al sentir las caricias que él comenzó a proporcionarle sobre su entrepierna, eran deliciosas... Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien cuando Kai acariciaba esa parte, que no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido de protesta cuando éste abandonó su hasta ahora trabajo, claro que se culpaba por su propia acción, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sintió como una mano del peliazul recorría su pecho debajo de la camisa, llevándosela en el camino de su caricia...

El ojicarmín se había llevado la camisa entre sus caricias, intentando con esto que Rei no se arrepintiera, y volviera con sus dudas... el chino al sentir su camisa estorbar cuando esta llegó al cuello, levantó ambos brazos para dejarla salir, sintiendo como Kai se colocaba sobre él, pasando ambas piernas por sus costados, al terminar de sacar aquella prenda pudo ver como la dejaban caer... ¿Dónde?... No importaba realmente... El experto joven se inclinó para volver a besar a Rei esta vez más cargado de fogosidad, y arrebato, mordiendo un poco más fuerte los labios del neko, aun sin causarle demasiado dolor...

Esos labios abandonaron los del pelinegro para comenzar a descender por el cuello de éste y seguir bajando hasta uno de sus pezones, succionando levemente, arrancando suspiros del chico bajo él. Kai abrió los ojos al escuchar el gemido que su contrario había soltado, y lo miró fijamente, aquel chico le devolvió la mirada, así que aun sin perder el contacto visual, sacó su lengua y soltó el pezón que tenia atrapado en sus labios, para comenzar a lamerlo con la punta de su lengua...

El neko no sabía ni por que sentía toda esa ola de sensaciones recorrerle el cuerpo, era toda una vergüenza que estuviera disfrutando de aquello, si se suponía que a él no le gustaban los hombres y... Sin saber por que bajó su vista hacia la del bicolor, observando como este lo miraba fijamente, para soltar su pezón y lamerlo con la punta de su lengua haciendo que un suspiro saliera de sus labios inconscientemente... intentó no perder el contacto visual, pero aquellas oleadas de sensaciones iban a parar a un mismo punto en su cuerpo, el cual comenzaba a despertar rápidamente sin que pudiera hacer nada...

Luego de seguir su recorrido hacia el otro pezón del chino, el bicolor volvió a repetir el acto, succionando, mordiendo, lamiendo aquella parte...nuevamente escuchando como de su acompañante salían gemidos y suspiros que éste intentaba ahogar pero eran inútiles sus esfuerzos, ya que fácilmente los podía escuchar. El experto joven se detuvo por unos segundos al sentir algo chocar contra su trasero, el miembro del ojidorado comenzaba a despertar y él se encontraba sentado un poco por debajo de éste... subió una vez más para atrapar de nuevo los labios del chico, mientras iniciaba a moverse, su cadera había comenzado movimientos de forma circular sobre la parte pélvica del pelinegro, haciéndolo suspirar. Sintió como su miembro comenzaba a despertar con aquel movimiento, y sin poder evitarlo abandonó los labios de su amante y se sentó totalmente sobre él, tomando ambos costados del chico mientras se movía rítmicamente, estimulando ambos cuerpos...

Sin poder creerlo el peliazul sintió como Rei había colocado ambas manos a sus costados, subiendo rápidamente, llevándose entre ellas su camisa para sacarla por su cabeza y dejándola caer por ahí, vaya, ya era un gran logro, el muchacho había hecho algo... sin esperarse más dio una profunda caricia al pecho del ojidorado, para bajar hasta el cierre de sus pantalones, comenzando a desabotonar estos, bajándolos junto a su ropa interior, que al igual que ambas camisas, fueron a parar lejos de ahí...

El chino se sorprendió un poco al sentir el sorpresivo movimiento de Kai, pero aunque este estuviera yendo un poco rápido, podía sentir la diferencia de sus caricias, podía sentir como sus besos habían cambiado, ahora estaban mas llenos de ternura además de pasión, no sólo eran arrebatadores dejándote sin aliento, ahora eran tiernos y hasta podía decir que dulces. Sin pensar un momento más hizo lo mismo que Kai había hecho, y retiro los pantalones de este, dejándolos caer muy lejos de la cama...

El mayor se inclinó hacia él y comenzó de nuevo a asaltar sus labios, esta vez Rei lo rodeó por el cuello, pasando una mano por la nuca, profundizando mucho más el beso que éste le otorgaba, llenando sus sentidos con su calidez y forma de besarlo, no podía evitar sentir lo delicioso que Kai mimaba y peor aun corresponder a sus roces, ni él mismo se explicó lo que hizo pero comenzó a descender sus labios hasta llegar al cuello del bicolor, donde comenzó a morderlo levemente, no entendía que le pasaba, mas su cuerpo se lo pedía, es más, se lo exigía, le exigía corresponder, su miembro despierto así lo quería...

Con increíble agilidad y sin perder más tiempo, llevó una de sus manos arriba de la cabeza de su visita, metiéndola bajo la almohada. Rodeó con sus dedos un tubo frío que ahí yacía, listo para cualquier emergencia. Suspiró satisfecho, sacando el objeto de ahí y comenzando a abrirlo con la misma mano. Bañó sus manos y dedos en la sustancia que salía del tubo, causando una sensación de calor inmediatamente. Sonrió, le encantaba el lubricante que causaba esa deliciosa sensación de fuego en la piel. El chino no podría resistirlo dentro de su cuerpo...

Entre besos y caricias Kai bajó su mano hasta la entrada de Rei, donde introdujo un dedo en este, sintiendo como Rei se asustaba de pronto y se tensaba levemente, así que rápido comenzó a besarlo, tiernamente, para que este se tranquilizara...

– todo estará bien... relájate...– intentó tranquilizar, al tiempo en que sentía como Rei relajaba su cuerpo y cerraba sus ojos, aprovechó e introdujo un segundo dedo, aun sin dejar los labios de Rei, sintiendo como este lo mordía haciendo sangrar levemente el labio inferior, nada importante, sólo más excitante...

Sin esperar mas comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro del chino, arrancándole fuertes gemidos, que rápido fueron callados con pequeños besos en sus labios, los cuales poco a poco se fueron profundizando...luego de un rato de preparación para el chico, sacó ambos dedos sabiendo que era suficiente, entonces se atrevió hablar sabiendo que el chico estaba igual que él de extasiado y no se negaría...

– Voltéate... – susurró Kai al oído del chico, sintiendo el enorme escalofrió que recorrió la piel de éste, para después sentir como el joven lo besaba intensamente en los labios – "¿Quiere qué me espere?" – extrañado, simplemente respondió al beso, mientras al terminar el chico comenzó a besar su cuello, definitivamente estaba retardando todo...

Pensó en no apresurarlo y seguir preparándolo un poco más, pero no podía esperar demasiado tiempo, sin embargo sabía que debía darle la seguridad a Rei de que no lo obligaría, y como el había dicho – "no haré nada que él no quiera" – pensaba el bicolor cuando de pronto sintió como el pelinegro se separaba de él y comenzaba a girarse sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre las rodillas y los codos, dejando al aire su entrada. Volteo hacia Kai y le preguntó...

– ¿Así...está...bien? – preguntaba entrecortadamente el neko pues estaba bastante excitado y su respiración era muy agitada, sentía calor en su interior que lo enloquecía, haciéndolo desear sentir a Kai adentro... ¡Dios!... no sabía que era lo que el peliazul había esparcido en su cuerpo, pero era embriagante... era insoportable estar más sin ser poseído por ese hombre...

– perfecto...– dijo Kai mientras acariciaba uno de los glúteos de su acompañante y lo miraba satisfecho... después se hincó tras él, observando como este apretaba los ojos y recargaba su rostro en la cama – todo estará bien – dijo Kai mientras colocaba ambas manos en la cadera de Rei para acomodarse bien, después con una de sus manos guiaba su excitado miembro hacia la pequeña entrada, donde introdujo la puntita al principio escuchando el primero de muchos gemidos que tendría esa noche...

– ahhh... ahhh...– gemía Rei al sentir como Kai iba adentrándose poco a poco, de pronto sintió como el bicolor entro de lleno, haciéndole sentir dolor pero demasiado placer mezclados...era una extraña pero excitante sensación...

Escuchaba los gemidos de su amante y el pequeño grito que este dejó salir al entrar de lleno... así que se esperó un poco para poder continuar mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacia le entrepierna de Rei, después de llenarla nuevamente con el lubricante especial que estaba usando, con la otra aun mantenía tomada la cadera del chico... Comenzó a masturbar al chino mientras el comenzaba a envestirlo lentamente, al compás de sus movimientos, Kon no dejaba de gritar y gemir, suspirar, realmente hacia mucho ruido el chico...

Kai comenzó a moverse un poco mas rápido, entrando en el ojidorado y saliendo de forma apresurada, haciéndolo gritar una y otra vez debido al inmenso placer.

Por un lado el ojicarmín entrando fuertemente en él y por el otro sentía esa experta mano masturbarlo deliciosamente, acompañada de una sensación de calor que envolvía su muy erecto miembro, tantas sensaciones juntar eran abrumadoras, era totalmente delicioso, sentía como el peliazul con cada envestida llegaba a un punto dentro de él, donde podía sentir el oleadas recorrer de lleno su cuerpo, llegando a un mismo punto... su miembro...

– vamos...más...fuerte – pidió el chino, cuando sintió como Kai hacia caso a su petición y envestía con mas fuerza, haciéndolo gritar de placer...– aaaahhhhh... –gemía Rei mientras colocaba su mano sobre la del ojicarmín y comenzaba a moverla más rápido, indicándolo el ritmo que deseaba sobre su miembro, no era que éste no lo hiciera bien, pero el estaba desesperado, extasiado, totalmente perdido y deseoso de sentir más rápida aquella caricia...

– grita...mi...nombre... – ordenó Kai al chico bajo el... necesitaba escucharlo gritar de placer, gemir extasiado... disfrutando... queriendo más...

– ¡K...Ka...Kai...KAIIIII...!– gritó Kon sintiendo como el ruso tocaba ese punto dentro de él, que lo hacia sentir demasiado. Sintió como se venía en la mano del peliazul y este dio una última envestida para después dejar toda su esencia dentro de aquel chico...

–Fue...muy...bueno...– dijo Kai, mientras salía de él, para tirares a su lado, viendo como el otro mantenía su rostro oculto en la sábana de la cama para después bajar su cadera, quedando completamente recostado...

Kai permanecía recostado sobre su espalda, admirando el techo, la sensación de satisfacción recorriéndolo. Sonrió disfrutando cada momento. – ahh si – murmuró muy bajo, solamente para él. Cerrando los ojos, y relajando su cuerpo. – _"No ha sido lo mejor, pero al menos el muchacho no tiene con que compararlo"_ – pensaba para sus adentros, mordió su labio inferior – _"Su primera vez es mía"_ – amplió su sonrisa.

Lentamente el cansancio comenzó a hacerse presente, bajando el ritmo de su respiración, sintiendo como lentamente su cuerpo de hundía más en su cómodo colchón... como adoraba esas noches en su departamento... y luego al despertar, le esperaba el más delicioso baño con burbujas que podía existir.

Se dejó arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, olvidando por completo todo, y al pequeño y joven chino, que aún no podía creer y comprender las cosas.

Un cuerpo le daba la espalda al peliazul, yacía de costado sobre el colchón, sábanas cubrían su desnudes, orbes doradas miraban la oscuridad de la habitación, su vista no se centraba en nada, enormes lágrimas cristalinas salían de sus ojos, pensando en que ahora le pertenecía a ese hombre... y no lo amaba. Siempre pensó que tenías relaciones con alguien por amor... por eso le llaman 'hacer el amor'... que dependía de confianza mutua, y entrega por parte de las dos personas involucradas.

No, no era nada de eso, tener relaciones era cuestión de yacer en la cama y permitir que otra persona disfrute de tu cuerpo. Otra lágrima caía. De dejar que manos ajenas te exploren y conozcan cada parte de tu ser... parte que ni tu mismo te haz dedicado a explorar.

Dios nunca pensó que se podría llegar a sentirse tan mal, tan vacío... de todas las estupideces que había hecho, estaba seguro que esa era la peor... Probablemente al día siguiente ese hombre, Kai, no volvería a mirarlo o a dirigirle la palabra... solamente iba a ser uno de tantos cuerpos que llegaron a su cama.

Pero que estupideces pensaba, claro que era un cuerpo más, a eso se dedicaba el peliazul, para eso rogó a esos sujetos, para convertirse en un cuerpo sin alma o vida... para pertenecerle a todo aquél que pudiera pagar por la noche...

Y lo peor... lo había disfrutado, justo como el ojicarmín se lo dijo, lo disfrutó. Era una deshonra, estaba sucio, y su cuerpo no podía esperar el volverlo a repetir. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios... ¿Qué diría su padre si se enterara?... ¿Qué diría si supiera que disfrutó tener a otro hombre dentro de su cuerpo?...

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió un brazo rodear su cintura por arriba de la sábana, un cuerpo desnudo pegarse a su espalda, permaneció en silencio, tragándose sus lágrimas y sollozos.

– shhhh, calma... ¿estás bien?... – le preguntaron en un susurro en su oído.

Los sollozos volvían a abandonar sus labios... ¿Bien?... claro que no, estaba peor que nunca... esto era peor que no tener trabajo...

– Calma... – le dijo Kai, sobando su costado, esa caricia diferente a las anteriores, tenía un poco de más... ¿Cariño?...

– ... – no podía responder, su garganta aun no podía articular nada que no fuera el sonido de su sufrimiento.

– ¿Te lastimé?... ¿Estás herido?... – le preguntaba Kai... ¿Estaba soñando, verdad?... ese joven no podía estar preocupado por él.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose aún peor, consigo mismo, con Kai por verse tan cobarde, con la vida, por ser cada día peor con él... con todo…

– Date vuelta – pidió Kai, alejándose un poco de él, para darle espacio a obedecer.

– ¿P…Para que?... – gimió entre sollozos. Manos poderosas se posaron en sus hombros, haciéndolo girar aunque él no lo deseara. Encontrándose con ese increíble y musculoso pecho desnudo. Brazos lo rodearon, y lo acercaron a ese pecho, donde hundió su rostro y dejó salir su dolor, en forma de saladas lágrimas.

Abrazó al peliazul por la cintura, llorando en él, sintiéndose tan perdido y solo... tan asustado y abandonado.

– Error – lloraba, temblando con cada bocanada de aire – todo – decía – un error – aceptaba.

– no – replicó el ojicarmín, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás y hacía adelante, meciendo consigo el pequeño cuerpo del chino – _"No nací para esto"_ – pensaba estresado – no es un error – comentaba mientras comenzaba a recorrer con sus dedos los negros y brillantes cabellos del ojidorado. –

– quiero... irme a casa – lloró, desahogándose. Kai suspiró.

– mañana te llevo – murmuró, intentando tranquilizar al pequeño que sollozaba en su pecho.

– NOO – gimió – ...mi... casa... – murmuró entre enormes lágrimas. – quiero... irme... a... China – balbuceó.

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** **Continuará... Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э **

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**


	3. Sensual y Llamativo

**Sublime **

_Advertencia –Shounen–ai (Amor entre chicos). _

Este capítulo tiene regalo, si lo deseas, sólo debes dejar tu mail y yo lo enviaré en ese momento n.n ¡No te lo puedes perder!

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э **

**Capítulo 3: Sensual y Llamativo**

Agua caliente, se sentía tan deliciosa contra su piel, casi había olvidado como se sentía... después de tantos baños de agua fría, era lo máximo, la gloria, el paraíso... ¿Él podrá tener un departamento como ese trabajando con Kai?... el lugar era increíble, actualmente se estaba bañando en un enorme jacuzzi azul. Estaba parado en el centro, dejando que el agua de la regadera mojara su cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando al máximo el momento, no había sido tan difícil. Si, se sintió asustado, frustrado, y por un momento arrepentido, pero por tener algo así, valía la pena. Sonrió, después de mucho tiempo de auto–lástima, ahora podía sentirse bien... si, tal vez dolía un poco su cuerpo, sobretodo ese lugar en el cual el cuerpo de Kai lo invadió, pero era soportable, además el peliazul había sido bastante considerado, y había sido increíble...

Sus mejillas tomaron un leve color carmín, recordando cómo el joven lo había hecho gritar por él... ¡Cielos!... se notaba que sabía lo que hacía – _"Espero algún día poder hacerlo como él lo hace"_ – pensaba, bajando la mirada, para observar su propio cuerpo desnudo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía al pensar en Kai, levantó su vista... – _"ahora no puedo olvidarlo"_ – se recriminaba.

Suspiró… pensando en la noche anterior, cuando el peliazul lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, casi toda la noche. Le prometió llevarlo de compras, dijo que él pagaría, que irían por ropa… _– "Que tenía que verme sensual y llamativo" –_ se sonrojó levemente, eso se lo había susurrado al oído cuando despertaron en la mañana, acompañado de unas caricias en sus glúteos.

Colocó inconsciente sus manos en sus glúteos, cerró sus ojos, y acarició su piel, dejando el agua aun bañando su delgado y delineado cuerpo – _"Kon, deja de manosearte"_ – se gritó mentalmente, soltándose… respirando agitadamente debido al susto. No le gustaba lo que su mente comenzaba a figurar, lo que se decía que no quería repetir… pero… inconscientemente era lo que más deseaba…

– contrólate, demonios – gritó molesto – relájate – se dijo a si mismo, calmando el rápido palpitar de su corazón. – Relájate – repitió más suavemente.

– si, relájate – un par de brazos lo rodearon, un flácido miembro rozaba sus glúteos, una suave boca susurró en su oído, causando un escalofrío.

– ¿K…Kai?... – balbuceó, no lo había escuchado. Pasó saliva con dificultad. No sabía cuanto tiempo el bicolor lo había estado observando… – _"¿Y si me vio tocándome?..." _– se alarmó, y apenó.

– ¿Esperabas a alguien más?... – preguntó el ojicarmín, tomando entre sus labios el lóbulo del chino, succionando suavemente – porque no creo que llegue – lamió, introduciendo su lengua, haciendo que el pelinegro moviera su cabeza intentando alejarse de él.

– n…no – respondió, los brazos lo rodearon firmemente por la cintura, impidiendo que pudiera moverse de donde estaba parado – me… asus –

– lo sé… – comenzó a recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos el vientre plano de su ahora amante.

– ¿Q…Qué haces?... – preguntó nervioso, el ojicarmín era muy…. _– "Curioso con sus manos"_ –

– ¿No te gusta?... – comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo su enorme y sedoso cabello negro a un lado – ayer no dejabas de gritar – sonrió, mordiendo levemente la sensible piel – ahorita te tocabas recordándome – lamió el área que enrojeció con sus dientes.

– N…No es verdad – se intentó defender inútilmente, intentando soltarse de esas expertas manos que lo comenzaban a alborotar... pero ya no tenía que hacer más con ese sujeto, ya había cumplido…

– bien, si así lo quieres – bramó, soltándolo, no tenía paciencia esa mañana y no tenía tiempo de estarlo seduciendo. Se alejó de él, caminando hacía una de las orillas del jacuzzi. Movió unas llaves, y agua caliente comenzó a salir de varios agujeros que había por todo el jacuzzi, llenándolo rápidamente con agua. – Te voy a enseñar a disfrutar un baño – dijo el ojicarmín, removiendo una tapa de la orilla de jacuzzi para verter una sustancia rojiza.

En unos segundos burbujas comenzaron a salir junto con el agua. Kai cerró el correr del agua y se sentó recargándose en una orilla, cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de lo relajante que se había vuelto el lugar.

El vapor se levantaba, cubriendo todo el baño. El peliazul descansaba con sus codos recargados en el respaldo de porcelana azul. Con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado, como si el chino simplemente no estuviese en el lugar. Nervioso, tomó asiento a un lado del peliazul, y se quedó observándolo...

Era guapo, las marcas de su rostro no se borraban, así que probablemente eran tatuadas... – _"Le quedan muy bien"_ – analizaba. Sin parpadear, viendo ese cabello azul mojado caer a los lados de su cabeza, gotas bajaban por sus hombros, otras por su frente, pero al parecer eso no le molestaba. Su pose era cómoda, sin embargo se veía intocable. Su pecho llamativo, como deseaba poder volver a pasar sus manos por ahí... sentir esos músculos bajo sus dedos... sentir esas fuertes manos en sus glúteos – _"¡En que estoy pensando!"_ – se inquietó.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando relajar su cuerpo, ahora podía entender el porque el joven peliazul podía llegar a ser tan caro... ¿Pero cómo podía tener tanto ego y venderse?... no tenía lógica, o le gustaba sentirse... ¿Deseado?... si probablemente eso.

– ¿Dónde vives?.. – cuestionó el ojicarmín sin abrir los ojos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Ehh?... ¿Por qué?... – musitó nervioso, pues él no tenía un hogar como ese... no podía decirle a Kai el tipo de lugar donde pasaba las noches y los días, dando lástima.

– No te conviene vivir lejos si no tienes auto – respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

– no vivo lejos – cantó dudoso.

– bien, habrá que ir a ver que tipo de prendas tienes, para saber que necesitas –

– NO – gritó rápidamente, levantando sus manos y moviéndolas acentuando su negación.

– hn – Kai abrió sus ojos y lo miró pensativo.

– bueno… es que… yo… – guardó silencio cuando sintió a Kai acercarse a él, y tomar su mejilla entre esas poderosas manos.

– en primera, nadie me grita, y en segunda, se hace lo que yo digo – siseó, advirtiendo que con él, se juega con sus reglas. No pudiendo responder, o poder emitir cualquier sonido, asintió.

Ese muchacho podía dar miedo cuando quería, sentía como el aire le faltaba... esa mirada lo dejó helado... Se relajó cuando el peliazul regresó a recargarse donde antes y volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando su baño. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

La puerta se abrió sin avisar, dejando ver a un joven de cabello lavanda demasiado claro, largo, atado con un delicado moño en su espalda. Ojos color azul cielo y piel tan blanca como la de Kai. Mezclilla cubriendo sus piernas y una playera floja blanca puesta descuidadamente.

– KAAAAAI – llegó gritado, entrando como si no le importara que esa no fuera su casa, como si el baño estuviera desocupado. Corrió al jacuzzi, donde se quedó observando a Rei de manera extraña – ¡Tú no eres Bryan!... – dijo, señalándolo.

– pues claro que no, estúpido – respondió Kai, enojado por la insensatez del muchacho. – ¿Por qué te diste cuenta?... ¿El cabello?... ¿Los ojos?... ¿La piel?... ¿La raza?... – preguntó sarcástico.

– rayos... bueno, si no está contigo... ¿Dónde demonios está?... de nuevo no llegó a dormir, pensé que estaría contigo...otra vez… esto me comienza a desesperar – siseaba el joven, se notaba que era mucho menor que Kai, Bryan o Yuriy.

– hn... ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Yuriy?... si está trabajando, él debe saber – respondió Kai sin inmutarse, o abrir los ojos.

– Pero me da miedo ir allá arriba solo – respondió el ojiazul, girando su mirada, enfocando algunos tubos sobre una repisa en el baño.

– Cobarde – replicó el peliazul.

– si, y a ti te encanta ir arriba... ¿No?... sobretodo en las mañanas cuando sabes que aún sigue dormido y que te lo vas a encontrar en cama, con muuuuuuuy poca ropa – respondió sin mover su mirada del estante. Kai abrió sus ojos, molesto por la acusación... aunque fuera verdad.

– Ni se te ocurra, Ryan – amenazó Kai, cuando notó hacía donde se dirigía esa mirada azul. El joven pelilavanda no hizo caso, y rápidamente estaba frente a los estantes, tomando los tubos entre sus manos, para llevárselos con él.

– DEJA ESO – gritó el ojicarmín levantándose.

– bueno, mira te dejo la mitad. Así todos quedamos felices – replicó el ojiazul, regresando algunos tubos.

– de–ja–los to–dos – habló haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba, causando un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo del chino por todo el veneno que se escuchaba en su voz.

– pero Kai, es demasiado lubricante... Se va a desperdiciar – se defendió el pelilavanda, girándose con la mitad de los tubos de lubricante entre sus manos. Kai ya no se molestó en responder. Salió enojado del jacuzzi, caminando desnudo y de forma amenazante hacía Ryan, quien ni le importó, ni se preocupó. – ¿Sabes?... te recomiendo que te apresures, aun es temprano, y es probable que te encuentres a Yuriy durmiendo – sonrió malévolo – mmmm en cama… solo, despeinado y con fachas –sabía que eso llamaría más la atención del peliazul, que los lubricantes que se quería robar.

– Imbécil – balbuceó el ojicarmín, tomando una toalla, cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, para salir del baño a vestirse.

– Jeje, nunca falla – se burló el ojiazul, metiendo los tubos en todas las bolsas de su pantalón, para dejar libres las manos – hola precioso, disculpa que este pobre diablo no conozca el nombre de tan hermoso ángel – dirigió su atención al ojidorado que continuaba dentro del jacuzzi.

Rei se sintió asustado por esa mirada depravada que el ojiazul le lanzaba, sentía como si pudiera ver a través de las burbujas. Su mirada quemaba, intentó esconder un poco más su cuerpo dentro del agua, encorvando su espalda, deseando alejar esos ojos azules que lo miraban con deseo.

– No seas tímido – le guiñó el ojo, acercándose a la azul porcelana, para hincarse a un lado, y meter una mano al agua caliente. Sonrió cuando su mano se encontró con uno de los pies del asustado chino – yo podría enseñarte mejores movimientos de cadera – dijo con descaro.

– imbécil, ven acá, vamos a preguntarle a Yuriy por Bryan, para que te puedas desaparecer – gritó una voz dentro de la habitación, Kai. Rei no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecía mentalmente el que Kai llamara por ese joven para alejarlo de él.

– ash, ahí voy – se levantó el pelilavanda, molesto por la distracción, y salió del baño.

– Apresúrate, hay ropa limpia en la cama – asomó Kai la cabeza, antes de salir también de la habitación, llevándose a Ryan con él.

Se quedó mirando el espacio vacío donde Kai apareció por última vez... ¿Ropa limpia?... ¿Acaso le iba a prestar ropa limpia?... Otra sonrisa apareció en sus labios, después de todo Kai no era un desalmado bastardo, que solamente piensa en sexo – _"Un momento, claro que solamente piensa en sexo, pero ahora con su jefe"_ – reaccionó.

Bajó la mirada, ese pensamiento le dolió, no sabía porqué, pero le dolió, levantó de nuevo su dorada mirada y salió lentamente del jacuzzi, sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo, pero ahora mucho menor, pues el agua caliente había ayudado. Tomó una toalla que estaba colgada a un lado y se comenzó a secar.

La toalla era suave. La pasó por su pierna, disfrutando de la deliciosa tela, por su otra pierna, percibiendo el delicioso olor a limpio. Inició con el secado de su torso, esa toalla no raspaba, ni tenía manchas, ni estaba percudida, la pasó por detrás de su espalda, y se cubrió.

Levantó un poco la toalla, dejando que su nariz la tocara, oliéndola… Olía a limpiador caro, lo que daría por tener una toalla como esa en casa, sería lo máximo. La alejó de su cuerpo, para agachar la cabeza, y dejar su largo cabello caer frente a él, donde comenzó a masajearlo con la toalla para secarlo, lo cubrió con la tela y lo enrollo, acomodando la toalla sobre su cabeza.

Antes de salir del baño, asomó la cabeza, deseando que el joven pelilavanda no estuviera por ahí. Se sintió aliviado cuando no lo vio. Tampoco vio a Kai, sin embargo eso no le hizo sentir alivio, al contrario – _"¿ACASO QUIERO QUE KAI ME VEA VESTIRME?"_ – Pensó alarmado – _"no, claro que no"_ – se decía a si mismo, sus instintos le pedían lo contrario.

Lentamente salió del lugar, entrando nervioso a la habitación. Caminó sigiloso a la cama, donde un muy lindo pantalón negro yacía extendido, una camisa blanca delicadamente doblada, y... – _"¿Ropa interior?"_ – pensó extrañado. Tomó los bóxers que también estaban ahí, y se quedó analizándolos.

Era extraño... ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Kai prestar ropa interior?... eso era… extraño. Se golpeó mentalmente cuando notó que el pedazo de prenda tenía etiqueta de nuevo. – _"Claro, es nueva, pero... ¿Enserio me dejará usarla?" _– prefirió pensar que si, y se sintió bien, muy feliz... con Kai.

Se vistió, disfrutando de cómo se sentía la prenda extraña sobre su cuerpo, le agradaba la sensación, pensó que lo más adecuado sería dejar su cabello suelto, pues el color negro de los pantalones combinaba perfectamente con ello.

Salió de la habitación, listo, con unos bellos zapatos negros que iban perfectamente con su atuendo, vaya que Kai sabía vestirse bien. Se encontró al peliazul en que tanto pensaba parado frente al refrigerador, vestido de azul, con un chaleco y bufanda blanca. Se veía tan... sexy. Sacudió rápidamente el pensamiento de su mente y permaneció parado en el mismo lugar.

– te tardaste – dijo de manera monótona Kai, sin voltear a verlo, cerró la puerta del refrigerador, revelando al pelilavanda atrás de esta, quien casi se le caía la mandíbula al quedarse con la boca abierta admirándolo.

El ojicarmín aprovechó la oportunidad, y con cuidado, sacó la llave de su departamento del bolsillo del ojiazul, lanzándosela a Rei.

– Atrápala, prefiero que la tengas tú – murmuró.

– OYE ES MIA – se quejó Ryan.

– Ya no – lo miró Kai con reproche.

– Bueno no importa, aun tengo la llave de Yuriy – se burló el ojiazul, abriendo la lata de cerveza que tenía entre sus manos, y le dio el trago.

– hn, como si la usaras –

– Tienes el ego muy alto, un día de estos lo vas a desesperar y te va a correr, aunque no lo creas – regañó Ryan.

– si, el mismo día que tu 'pienses' – respondió retador.

– pensaré el día que te haga caso…. Espera, eso se escuchó mal – analizó el ojiazul.

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э **

Abrieron la puerta del lugar, Rei temblaba nervioso y avergonzado por lo que iba a mostrar, pasó saliva y entró primero, haciendo a un lado algunas cosas en el piso para que sus visitas pudieran analizar el lugar.

– ¿Aquí vives?... – preguntó el pelilavanda.

Lo miró triste, para ellos probablemente su hogar actual esa una burla. – _"Al menos Kai prefirió venir conmigo que ir con su jefe, espero que todo lo que Ryan dice sobre ellos sea mentira" _–

– oye Kai ¿No te trae recuerdos?... – el pelilavanda levantó una hoja que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita, el objeto haciéndose pedazos al momento de tocarlo.

– cállate, imbécil – Hiwatari cruzó sus brazos y continuó pasando su mirada por la habitación.

– ¿Ahí duermes?.. – se acercó sigiloso a la cama, temiendo que si la tocaba también se desharía.

– si – un color carmín cubrió las mejillas del chino.

– no te preocupes, cuando comiences a trabajar, difícilmente llegaras a pasar las noches aquí – animó el menor.

– ¿Ryan?... no ayudas con tus comentarios – susurró aterrado.

– pero tiene razón – Kai intervino – no volverás a pasar una noche aquí – cerró sus ojos carmín, moviendo ligeramente la cadera hacía un lado.

– ¿La tengo?... – parpadeó estúpidamente – ¡AHH!.. ¡Si!... ¡La tengo!... – levantó su mano derecha en señal de victoria – ¿Por qué la tengo, Kai?.. – preguntó.

– imbécil – curveó una de las comisuras de sus labios – porque el niño ya no va a vivir aquí –

– Ja, si, ves, te dije, Rei, ya no vas a vivir aquí – señaló al neko con felicidad – ¿Kai?.. – miró al peliazul – ¿Por qué ya no va a vivir aquí?.. – rascó sus lavandas cabellos.

– baka – suspiró – porque va a vivir conmigo... – dijo como si se tratase de lo más simple del mundo.

– ¿Disculpa?... – ojos dorados se abrieron como nunca, su corazón saltó de la emoción, de tan sólo imaginarse viviendo en ese lugar – momento... ¿Por qué?.. ¿A cambio de que?... –

– es que seguro le hiciste a Kai recordar cuando vivía como t…. – una mesa le cayó encima, callándolo al momento.

– Kon, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos – anunció sin sentimiento alguno, antes de salir del pequeño y deshecho departamento – ten – lanzó las llaves del auto desde afuera – sube todo, no rayes nada, iré a pagar el adeudo de la renta –

– ¿Cómo sabes que…. – comenzó a preguntar, el pelilavanda levantándose a su lado.

– ya te dije, él recuerda cuando vivía co…. – la puerta del departamento le cayó encima, volviéndolo a callar.

– tienes 5 minutos antes de que me arrepienta – informó el ojicarmín, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э **

Alguien tocaba la puerta... gruñó molesto y cansado – LARGO – gritó, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a quedar dormido, disfrutando de la comodidad de su enorme cama. La puerta rechinó al ser abierta sin permiso, revelando a un peliazul entrar al lugar como si no le importara el no haber sido invitado.

– Yuriy – dijo firmemente, despertando por segunda vez al dormido joven. Quien se giró, encarando a Kai.

– Cierra la puerta – se quejó cuando sintió la horrible luz lastimar sus ojos.

Kai, antes de cerrar la puerta y evitar que la luz entrara, oscureciendo nuevamente la habitación se quedó observándolo, grabando en su mente rápidamente lo lindo que se veía el joven yaciendo tranquilamente en su cama, cubierto por esas suaves sábanas de satín color rojo vino. Su cabello despeinado, esparcido por la almohada también vino.

– ¿Qué quieres?... – balbuceó el pelirrojo, aun con su rostro en su deliciosa almohada.

– Te ves cansado – observó Kai, caminando y sentándose a un lado del otro joven, siempre mirándolo.

– ¿ENSERIO?... – replicó con sarcasmo, deseando más que nada poder seguir durmiendo.

– ¿Estuviste con alguien?.. – preguntó de cierta manera, celoso.

– No soy tu – contestó cansado Yuriy, cubriendo más su cuerpo con las sábanas, queriendo blockear la molesta voz del ojicarmín,

– ¿Qué hiciste toda la noche?... – cuestionaba inquieto.

– cuentas, no concuerdan los libros con lo que hay en banco – informó, comenzando a molestarse por el interrogatorio.

– ¿Hay fuga de dinero?.. – se sorprendió Kai, eso era muy poco común.

– Eso parece, por más que revisé, no encontré la razón – abrió finalmente sus azules ojos, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir.

– hn... y Bryan volvió a desaparecer – informó el peliazul. – ¿No sabes si trabajó anoche?... –

– ... – se talló los ojos con sus manos, pensando – tu viste que no... – respondió finalmente enojado.

– Bueno, alguna maldita explicación debe de existir... ya se le está haciendo costumbre – siseó.

– tampoco puedo amarrarlo y esperar a que no se desaparezca –

– Creo saber donde se mete – subió la rodilla a la cama, sentándose de una manera más cómoda, mirando aun el cansado rostro de Yuriy, ahora más despabilado, observándolo.

– ¿Dónde?... –

– debe estar con alguna persona – comentó. Yuriy giró su vista al techo, y se quedó pensando.

– ¿Crees que tenga un amante?... – preguntó.

– Casualmente desaparece en las noches... – respondió, llamando de nuevo la atención del ojiazul, quien se llevó una mano al rostro, pensando de nuevo.

– Genial – dijo sarcástico – fuga de dinero, y Bryan con pareja... ¿Algo más?... – dijo casi gritando.

– No creo que Bryan comience a fallar en el trabajo – intentó animarlo.

– Ya veremos – murmuró.

– Cuando regrese le preguntas, vamos de compras – invitó Kai, viendo como el pelirrojo alejaba su mano de su lindo rostro.

– ¿Compras?... – preguntó, algo desorientado.

– si, el chino de ayer… deberías ver que increíble se ve con el cabello suelto, simplemente le falta ropa adecuada. –

– ya veo, habrá que ve… – no pudo terminar la oración, pues la puerta fue agresivamente abierta.

– Ya apareció – anunció Ryan. Segundos después de su anuncio, la voz del fugitivo adulando al chino se escuchó retumbar por todo el departamento.

– No te vayas a parar junto a las flores – decía Bryan.

– ehh... ¿Por qué? – se escuchaba la nerviosa réplica de Rei.

– Porque opacarías su belleza con la tuya – sonrió, tomando esas apiñonadas mejillas entre sus pálidas manos.

– Es el colmo – Kai enojado, se levantó, para ir a discutir con el ojilavanda. Yuriy lo siguió, saliendo de su cama, en bóxers y camiseta blanca holgada, se puso un pantalón de tela azul. Listo para correr a todos esos invasores de su departamento.

– ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?... me tienen buscándolos por todos lados, hasta pensé que se había largado a algún lado – reclamó Bryan.

– ¿Tú?... ¿Buscándonos?... – gritó Ryan – ¡Tu eras el maldito perdido!... Nosotros te estuvimos buscando por todos lados –

– TODOS – gritó autoritario el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar – fuera de mi casa – ordenó – tu – señaló a Bryan – te quedas – finalizó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Te espero en el centro comercial – dijo Kai a Yuriy, quien asintió con la cabeza.

– Veo que alguien tuvo una buena noche – habló Bryan mirando la sonrisa de burla de Kai – alguien tuvo una mala noche – se giró, y encaró a Yuriy – alguien... logró pasar la noche – miró a Ryan – y alguien tendrá un hermoso día – le sonrió a Rei.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Ya hasta adivino te volviste?... – se burló el peliazul.

– No, pero yo también los voy a acompañar – respondió sin quitarle la mirada al chino – lo que significa que pasaras el día conmigo – le sonrió seductoramente.

– ¡Afuera todos!... – repitió el ojiazul, entrando en otra habitación, una diferente de la cual salió, ante la mirada de todos.

– ¿Qué le pasa?... – preguntó Rei, curioso por lo cruel que se había visto la última mirada del ojiazul. Aprovechando para preguntar ahora que no estaba a la vista

– hoy... no tengo idea, se nota que pasó mala noche – hizo una pausa, viendo fijamente la puerta por la cual el pelirrojo desapareció – y ayer nos vio a Kai y a mí besándonos, no le agrada ese tipo de espectáculos... – se giró de nuevo al chino – en pocas palabras no le gustan los hombres, ni los hombres con otros hombres – explicó.

– Eso es lo que dice – dijo Kai de manera burlona.

– Y al gigoló este – señaló a Kai con burla – le gusta su jefe, pero nunca se le ha cumplido el capricho, por eso es un amargado –

– Ohh – dijo el chino, mirando el mismo lugar que todos.

– Como si tú tampoco quisieras tenerlo en tu cama – retó Kai a Bryan.

– Eso no te importa – se giró, mirando con ojos furiosos lavandas los rojos de Kai.

– Lo ves – replicó Kai, soportando asesina mirada.

– ¿No deberías haberte largado ya?... – se defendí con burla nuevamente.

– hn… – tomó al chino del brazo y lo arrastró, para salir del lugar, seguidos por un pensativo Ryan.

Bryan los miró salir del lugar, se giró y miró la puerta de la oficina de Yuriy, donde él pelirrojo lo esperaba, frunció el ceño... – _"Si sigue gritando así, se va a quedar sin voz"_ – pensó crítico, comenzando a avanzar hacía el lugar.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, vio al ojiazul sentado detrás de otro escritorio revisando unos papeles. Los alejó unos momentos, y levantó su mirada azul, para señalarle a Bryan que entrara a la oficina, y se colocara frente el escritorio.

Comenzó a avanzar dentro de la gran oficina, podía ser escalofriante algunas veces. Se paró a unos tres metros del escritorio y desplegó su ya conocida sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿No te vinieron a cantar los pajaritos?... – preguntó. Recibiendo como respuesta, una seña, en la cual el pelirrojo se llevaba un dedo a la boca, diciéndole que guardara silencio.

Se levantó de su escritorio, y caminó hacía el pelilavanda de manera decidida. Se posó justamente frente a Bryan, y lo miró a los ojos.

– no, no vinieron a cantar los pajaritos... esta mañana llegó toda la parvada buscándote – respondió sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

– pero esos no son pajaritos, Kai es como guajolote, Ryan probablemente sea un cuervo, y el nuevo es un colibrí –

– ¿El nuevo?... así que ya todos dan por hecho que está contratado – comentó – lo siento, Bryan, pero están equivocados… – negó con la cabeza.

**Э**Sublime **Э**Sublime **Э** **Continuará... ****Э**Sublime **Э**Sublime **Э**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**

Recuerda dejar tu mail, para poder enviarte el regalo del capítulo.


	4. ¿Pornografía?

**Sublime **

_Advertencia –Shounen–ai (Amor entre chicos). _

Espero el regalo del capítulo anterior haya llegado a todos ustedes, en caso contrario avísenme, creo que me confundí un poco al momento de enviarlo, tan simple como enviando un correo a mail.gabz en yahoo .com .mx Saludos a todos, y disfruten.

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э **

Capítulo 4- ¿Pornografía?

– finalmente llegamos – decía feliz Ryan, entrando al gran centro comercial – nos tardamos, probablemente ellos ya llegaron – analizó, comenzando a caminar seguro por entre las tiendas.

– ¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde están?... – preguntó tímido el chino.

– si tuvieras 26 años y las bolsas llenas de dinero... ¿Dónde estarías?... – preguntó secamente el peliazul.

– mmm... ¿La tienda más cara?... – contestó con otra pregunta.

– hn –

– si, ahí, y si vamos rápido, los vamos a encontrar en poca ropa – sonrió pervertidamente el pelilavanda. Kai hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– es tu hermano – comentó fríamente.

– Bryan si, pero Yuriy no – amplió su sonrisa.

– como si te dejara entrar a los probadores con él – sonrió sarcástico el peliazul.

– algún día, Kai, algún día – regresó la sonrisa.

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э **

– BRYAAAAAAN – gritó alguien fuera de los vestidores.

– te juro, que si no fuera tu hermano... lo haría pedazos – murmuró el pelirrojo, terminó de abrochar los botones – Salgamos –

– ¿Negro?... – preguntó Kai, viéndolo salir del vestidor con la camisa negra.

– ¿No te agrada el color?... – preguntó Yuriy.

– le dije que rojo – argumentó Bryan saliendo del vestidor.

– ¿Rojo?... me agrada el negro – replicó el peliazul.

– rojo no, probablemente el vino – regresó al probador, seguido por Kai, quien al entrar notó todas las demás camisas colgadas en distintos ganchos.

– el azul siempre es bueno – tomó una camisa azul, pasándosela a Yuriy una vez que este se había quitado la negra.

– bien, mientras escoge alguna camisa, vamos a buscar algo para ti – le dijo Bryan a Rei. Quien tímidamente asintió. El pelilavanda mayor rodeó el hombro del chino, sonriéndole coquetamente, mientras que con su otra extremidad tomaba la punta del cabello de su hermano, jalándolo de regreso – ¿A dónde crees que vas, rata?... –

– noooo, suéltame, también quiero entrar – jaloneó, rozando con las puntas de sus dedos la cortina del cambiador.

– en tus sueños, rata – lo jaló con más fuerza, aun mirando las doradas orbes de manera maliciosa.

– tu hermano es... – miró fugazmente a Ryan, quien continuaba intentando llegar al vestidor – interesante –

– ya sé que está loco, pero no deja de ser mi loco favorito –

– ¡Cállate, Bryan!... no te pongas cariñoso conmigo cuando ese hombre se está desnudado ahí – señaló el vestidor.

– ay, Ryan – lo jaló con fuerza, colocándolo en su hombro para salir de ahí.

– ¿Por qué se llaman casi igual?... – preguntó un curioso pelinegro, siendo guiado a la sección de ropa para hombre.

– es que Bryan, no se llama Bryan – el menor miraba a Rei, aun sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor – se llama Boris, como papá, pero odia a papa y se quería cambiar el nombre – contó sonriendo orgulloso – yo le digo 'Big Bro' luego Big Ryan, y después terminó siendo B – ryan, no le gustaba, pero todos comenzaron a decirle así y se quedoooo... ahhhhh – su cuerpo voló por los aires, cayendo dolorosamente sobre sus glúteos – bola de agresivos ¡No les basta con los hinchazones en la cabeza!... –

– ¿Hinchazón?... – Bryan se inclinó, jalando los cabellos, para efectivamente ver dos enormes bolas en la cabeza de su hermano – ¿Qué te pasó?... – exclamó.

– me levanté con el pie izquierdo – se quejó – ohhh mira, esa camisa se le va a ver celestial al ángel – se levantó de volada, comenzando a llenar sus manos de prendas, todas para el chinito que lo miraba con un tic en el ojo y una gota en su rostro.

– supongo que eso significa que... – tronó sus dedos – es hora de comprar – los ojos lavandas de Bryan brillaron con emoción.

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э **

– a las mujeres les gusta vernos con camisas abiertas y apretadas, de colores oscuros – le pasó una negra al chino, quien llevaba bastantes horas dentro del vestidor, Ryan amarrado y colgado en los ganchos donde se ponía la ropa que no se compraba, mientras su hermano mayor, sentado pacientemente en una silla junto al chino, le mostraba y daba la ropa escogida – cielos, todo se te ve increíble – suspiró.

– gra...cias – se sonrojó, terminando de abrir la camisa blanca con rayas, comenzando a poner la negra.

– mmmm el negro te queda bien, pero para usarlo en camisa habría que recoger tu cabello, y esa idea no me gusta, me encanta tu cabello suelto – negó – ten esta – pasó otra camisa.

– gracias por tu ayuda – tomó la prenda que se le extendía – pero aún no me siento cómodo con todo esto – suspiró.

– no tienes que sentirte cómodo – sonrió, mirando el reflejo en el espejo del chino – sólo debes aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida –

– ¿Cuáles oportunidades?... – miró al pelilavanda – ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?... ¿Por qué me trajo Kai?... porque... se sintió mal por lo de anoche – informó tristemente.

– bueno, talvez las cosas no se vean bien, pero siempre pueden ser peores – respondió Bryan.

– ¿Si?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Que no me contraten?... – preguntó.

– uhmmmm bueno... ya que mencionas eso – rascó sus lavandas cabellos – Yuriy no ha dicho nada –

– lo sé, no ha dicho que si, y no es justo, yo cumplí – desvió la mirada, apenado.

– lo sé, colibrí, debes entender que el que pidió que te acostaras con él, fue Kai, él no tiene ningún tipo de influencia sobre nuestro jefe, respondiste demasiado rápido a lo que pidió a la persona que no era la indicada –

– ¿Me engañó?... – preguntó el chino ingenuamente.

– no tenías que demostrarle nada Kai, sino a Yuriy, el pelirrojo es quien toma las decisiones, quien maneja el dinero, quien nos contrata o despide, en este negocio, en ese burdel, él es Dios – posó sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno – pero seamos positivos, intentaremos todos convencerlo para que te deje unirte a nosotros –

– eso también me asusta – confesó.

– me imagino – ambos se miraban a los ojos por el espejo, lavanda contra dorado – los cuatro somos rusos, llegamos juntos a Japón, de hecho, Yuriy nos trajo, siendo él el único con dinero, nos mantenía en un principio, obviamente, yo no soy un mantenido, y Kai tampoco, así que comenzamos a trabajar, fue difícil... aunque no tanto, siendo yo bisexual, y Kai homosexual, pues... no fue tan difícil – relataba – pero tu... ayer que te apareciste, tan dulce e inocente... hasta yo dudo que este trabajo sea para ti –

– pero lo necesito – mordió sus labios, ahogando cualquier nuevo sollozo – no quiero regresar con la cola entre las patas a mi pueblo... no quiero que se den cuenta que fallé en lograr mis metas –

– pero no has fallado, Rei, apenas tienes 18 años, eres joven, toda tu vida por delante – lo abrazó por la espalda – es muy pronto para que te des por vencido – asintió.

– por eso... – miró las ropas que traía puestas, todo era pegado, ceñido al cuerpo, todo gritaba 'chico fácil' cosas que él jamás habría utilizado – no me daré por vencido – dio un paso al frente, soltándose del abrazo del pelilavanda, para remover la playera negra – Bryan, trae más ropa – dio media vuelta, y sonrió cálidamente al ruso.

– si sabes lo que haces – imitó la sonrisa, viendo ese fuego en los ojos dorados, justo como el mismo fuego que él había sentido cuando escapó con su hermano de su casa – entonces te apoyo – guiñó el ojo más coquetamente, ganando un sonrojo por parte del chino – no me tardo – salió del vestidor, después de revisar que su hermanito continuara amarrado y con el calcetín en la boca, fue a buscar más ropa.

– si, yo puedo con esto – se dijo a si mismo el ojidorado, comenzando a abotonar la nueva camisa que se probaba, una hermosa de colores dorados – hace juego con mis ojos – si iba a intentar eso, debía explotar sus bellas facciones.

– hm hm – alguien a su espalda se aclaró la garganta, Rei volteó, y se encontró con intimidantes ojos azules ártico, fríos ojos analíticos, de un pelirrojo que estaba recargado en uno de los separadores del vestidor, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca que le heló la sangre.

– buenas tardes – saludó el chino, intentando ser educado con el hombre – _"Debo ganármelo, que me acepte" _– pensó.

– ¿Qué haces?... – preguntó directamente el adinerado hombre.

– ummmm me pruebo ropa también – respondió confundido – _"no, no puedo, este sujeto me da miedo" _–

– ¿Aquí?...¿Tú?...¿Para qué? Si probablemente no tienes para pagarla – respondió en tono ofendido.

– talvez, pero así no será siempre – frunció el ceño – _"es... tan desagradable, tendrá bonita cara... momento ¿Qué acabo de pensar? Ohh genial, una noche con un hombre y ya comienzo a tener pensamientos homosexuales..." _– comenzó a mover sus dedos nerviosamente, jugando con ellos _– "maldito el momento en el que me metí a ese burdel" _–

– pues estando aquí, verdaderamente no te darán dinero – gruñó – y yo tampoco, nadie te dijo en ningún momento que estabas dentro de mi grupo, ni tampoco te di razones para pensarlo, suficientes problemas tengo ya como para soportar a un niñito como tu deseando ser algo que no es –

– ohh... vamos Yuriy, no seas tan cruel con el chico – una voz se escuchó detrás del pelirrojo, para alivio del chino, quien sólo apretaba las manos fuertemente, al escuchar las frías y agresivas palabras.

– suficiente de juegos, Kai, deja de estar molestando – salió del vestidor, enfrentando al ojicarmín que le retaba.

– ¿Molestando?... no soy yo quien se mete a otros vestidores para agredir a los niños – respondió el peliazul bicolor.

– ¿Me estás respondiendo?... – Yuriy preguntó incrédulo.

– tómalo como quieras, yo lo traje conmigo porque le prometí que le compraría ropa, no es tu problema, y si no te nos dirigimos a ti, entonces no te metas entre nosotros – las cosas se comenzaban a poner calientes, el chino sorprendido por las palabras de Kai, se asomó, haciendo a un lado la cortina, viendo como esos ojos carmín, de nuevo eran más cálidos que antes, y no sólo eso, sino que enfrentaba a su propio jefe... ¡SU JEFE!... cuando se podía quedar sin trabajo.

– cuida esa boca, Hiwatari, que gracias a mi la alimentas –

– no, es al revés, Ivanov, gracias a mí, es que tienes comida y techo –

– te la estás jugando, Kai – advirtió.

– lo sé, pero sé tomar mis propias decisiones –

– sólo recuerda las reglas, te relacionas, y estás fuera – repitió, y avanzó, pasando a un lado del peliazul, con su hombro, golpeando el de Kai para salir molesto de la tienda.

– gra...cias – tímidamente el chino murmuró, desde donde lo observaba.

– sólo no le hagas mucho caso – advirtió, caminó lentamente hacía donde un dormido pelilavanda de cabellos largos colgaba, amarrado. Lo descolgó, y dejó que cayera pesadamente sobre el piso, quejándose, aún con los calcetines dentro de su boca.

– ¿Por qué?... – preguntó Rei.

– ¿Por qué que?... – Kai se recargó en la pared, y lo miró de reojo.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué no puedes relacionarte?... – tenía millones de preguntas – ¿Hiwatari?... ¿Qué ese apellido no es de... –

– mi apellido no te importa, ya te dije que sólo soy Kai ¿Entendido?... y no sé porque lo hice, talvez porque yo ya sé convivir con Yuriy, y... no podemos relacionarnos, porque las parejas no se llevan bien con mi trabajo –

– ¿Cómo es eso? –

– si tuvieras novio... erm... o novia – suspiró, mirando fijamente esos ojos dorados – ¿Crees que le gustaría que te prostituyeras?... –

– no – negó con la cabeza.

– te frenaría – asintió.

– Kai, no quiero causarte problemas, has sido tan... increíble conmigo – abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber bien que decir – y no sé como voy a pagarte... – y al mencionar esto, una horrible sensación lo sacudió – _"¿Y si lo hace para que me siga acostando con él?"_ – miró al peliazul – _"no, ha demostrado ser una persona buena... muuuuy a su fría manera... no sería capaz... ¿O si?"_ –

– sólo continua probándote la ropa – roló los ojos, y se alejó de la pared donde había permanecido recargado – escoge lo que quieras, y ya vayámonos, tengo hambre, Yuriy nos va a llevar a comer comida Italiana y necesitamos ir a dejar los carros al departamento – salió del vestidor sin mencionar una palabra más.

– gracias, Kai – repitió, suspirando – yo puedo... yo puedo con esto – volvió a suspirar – además, esto no es tan caro – tomó una playera, y miró el precio – 120 Euros, los junto rápido –

– mira bien, colibrí – Bryan regresaba, habiendo visto de lejos la discusión, esperando que todo se calmara, para regresar con el moreno.

– ¿Ehh?... – volvió a mirar la etiqueta – ¡1,120 EUROS!... – exclamó, viendo el primer '1' que no vio la primera vez.

– así que aprovecha – asintió.

– Bryan... no puedo comprar esto – murmuró preocupado.

– oye, si Kai ya dijo que el pagaría, aprovecha, si te niegas, lo ofenderías – aseguró – sólo toma lo que te quedó, y llévalo a la caja, yo tengo que meter a mi hermano al carro antes de que se me vuelva a escapar – rió suavemente, dejando de nuevo al chino solo, con sus pensamientos.

– _"Hiwatari... yo he escuchado ese apellido, hay familias poderosas, de las cuales jamás te olvidas, Gates, Jurgen, Hiwatari..."_ – comenzó a recoger las prendas – _"si Kai es rico... ¿Entonces porque se vende?" _– miró su reflejo, aún llevaba una camisa de la tienda, primero debía remover esa – _"¿Será por gusto?"..._ –

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э **

– ¡NO!... yo te avisé que no iría – gritaba por el teléfono el pelirrojo, su camioneta estacionada afuera de los departamentos, las puertas abiertas, esperando a los chicos que habían entrado a dejar todos los paquetes y bolsas de las nuevas compras – no me importa, dile a la señorita que después nos vemos – él en el asiento del conductor, los dedos de su mano libre golpeaban el volante – ¡Te lo advertí!... ¿Por qué nadie escucha lo que les digo?... –

Bryan sólo suspiraba, parado en la acera, rascando insistentemente su cabeza, bastante desesperado.

– ya – llegó Rei, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo con esos chicos, y aprendía, poco a poco, que entre menos se cruzara con el pelirrojo, mejor se sentiría.

– ya era hora – el pelilavanda respondió.

– ¡COMIDA!... – se vio una raya lavanda pasar corriendo y brincar a la camioneta, hacía la parte trasera, golpeando las manos, la una con la otra con los ojos brillosos de emoción.

– ¡CALLATE RYAN!... – gritó Yuriy, al entusiasmado chico, quien cayó de inmediato y lo dejó continuar con su llamada.

– nunca aprende – balbuceó Kai, también saliendo del edificio con las manos en los bolsillos.

– ahorita es cuando más debería comportarse – informó suavemente a Kai – Yuriy está furioso, te dejo adelante –

– ¿Estás loco?... el asiento del copiloto es todo tuyo – el peliazul se apresuró a subir también en la parte trasera, mejor lejos del peligro, que morir en manos de su jefe.

– cobarde – suspiró, miró dentro de la camioneta, y como todas las puertas se cerraban, excepto la del copiloto.

– está bien, está bien, dile que llegaré en 5 minutos – dijo resignado el ojiazul, cuando vio que todas las puertas ya estaban aseguradas, encendió el motor – no me importa que viva a 40 minutos, llegaré en 5 ¿Entendido?... – gruñó – y dile que lo que tenga que decir, que sea rápido, no he comido – y cortó la comunicación, sin darle tiempo a su asistente de replicar nada más.

– ¿Problemas?... – Kai, sentado en el asiento de atrás, se inclinó hacía adelante, para asomarse entre los asientos de enfrente.

– Kattherine, de JK Productions está esperándome en la oficina – informó.

– ¿Ahorita?... – cuestionó Bryan.

– si, iremos primero hacía allá, tiene una propuesta, pero como siempre, no va a ser conveniente para mi – suspiró exasperado.

– es una mujer que gana muchísimo dinero – el peliazul encogió los hombros.

– si, pero es dinero que pierdo yo – se detuvieron en un alto, el cual el ojiazul aprovechó para volver a tomar su celular, y hacer otra llamada. Kai sólo se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

– ¿Kai?... ¿Qué JK no es un canal pornográfico?... – preguntó Rei, curioso.

– ¡SIII!... es mejor que Playboy – cantó Ryan, desde los últimos asientos de la camioneta.

– ¡RYAN!.. si no te callas, te dejo sin satélite – advirtió el pelirrojo – ¿Bueno?... si... Yuriy Ivanov – contestó el ojiazul otra llamada a su celular, desconectándose de la conversación dentro de la camioneta.

– ¿Han hecho pornografía?... – preguntó suavemente el chino, intentando no interrumpir la llamada.

– colibrí, cuando tienes sexo a lo pendejo como nosotros, no es tan raro – Bryan se giró, para mirar al moreno – muchos clientes sacan su cámara y se quedan grabándote, para después ver su video –

– yo por eso cobro más – replicó Kai, sentado con los brazos cruzados, y los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Diablos!... jamás pensé en eso – el pelilavanda se sorprendió.

– porque no sabes hacer negocios – retó Kai.

– pero... para la televisión... o películas – corrigió Kon.

– no – Kai contestó – pero sé que ganan más de lo que yo gano – resopló.

– si, a mi también me interesa lo que JK tenga que decirme – asintió Bryan, pero su conversación se detuvo cuando de nuevo los gritos de Yuriy llegaba a sus oídos.

– se va a quedar sin voz – susurró Ryan desde el fondo del automóvil.

– hn –

– ¡Pero eso no es en lo que habíamos quedado!... – reclamó el pelirrojo, sus manos apretaban fuertemente el teléfono celular, y su pie pisaba más y más el acelerador – no me importa, Borcloff, esas son estupideces, si no sabes mantener un trato, entonces no los hagas – escupió, la camioneta se pasó un alto – yo sé que no firmamos contrato, pero ya habíamos acordado algo –

– no te asustes – Kai miraba por la ventana, el cielo se comenzaba a oscurecer, a pesar de ser temprano, las nubes de lluvia comenzaban a cubrirlo todo – cuando coma se va a calmar – miró a Rei, quien asintió, pero su corazón continuaba latiendo de temor y duda en cuanto a toda la situación.

También volteó hacía la ventana, pero la de su lado, suspirando, justo cuando vio un pequeño aparatito salir volando, parpadeó confundido, y miró hacía atrás, donde el aparato golpeaba fuertemente el piso, y se hacía mil pedazos – _"Parecía un... ¿Celular?" _–

– ¿Yuriy?... – preguntó Bryan, mirando al conductor.

– ¡.¿QUÉ?.!... – respondió, sin mirarlo.

– ¿Estás bien?... – inconscientemente, se movió un poco, para alejarse del ojiazul.

– ¡SI!... – las respuestas eran cortantes.

– ¿Seguro?... – se escuchaba que las personas le tocaban el claxon muy repetidas veces.

– ¡SI!... –

– amm... si una persona está bien, no lanza el celular por la ventana – dijo nerviosamente.

– a tus asuntos, Boris – respondió, y ya nadie dijo nada más.

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э** Sublime **Э **

– quédense aquí – ordenó, el burdel se veía muerto, las luces apagadas le daban un aspecto completamente diferente, las mesas recogidas, y las sillas sobre ellas, focos normales lo alumbraban todo, y a lo lejos, las escaleras hacía la oficina del dueño se veía oscuro, aún más tétrico que cuando Rei lo visitó por primera vez.

– señor, la señorita dijo que quería hablar con todos – le dijo su asistente, con algunos fólderes y hojas en sus manos, y un comunicador en su oído.

– bien, vengan – corrigió, entrando con pasos firmes pero molestos a su propia oficina, donde ahí, frente a su escritorio, una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros lo esperaba pacientemente.

– Buenas tardes, señor Ivanov – saludó ella, levantándose de la silla donde había estado esperando, para extender su mano al hombre – Kattherine, de JK Productions – se presentó.

– lo sé – correspondió al saludo – tome asiento – invitó de nuevo, y caminó alrededor del escritorio para sentarse tras él – ¿Qué le trae por aquí?... – preguntó, con fingido interés, mientras los demás chicos saludaban con la mano, y se sentaban en las otras sillas, del lado de la productora.

– hemos escuchado increíbles cosas sobre sus chicos – miró a los hombres, cada uno verdaderamente guapo, con cuerpos atléticos, y ojos que podrían derretir a cualquiera – y vengo desde Norte América para una muy jugosa proposición – de inmediato ganó la atención de Bryan y Kai, Ryan vio una mosca pasar, que era más interesante, y Rei simplemente seguía sintiéndose de otro planeta.

– escuche, estos chicos tiene contratos firmados conmigo, por el momento son 'míos' y no pueden atender otras proposiciones de trabajo hasta que los contratos expiren –

– pero es algo que a usted también le conviene, pues un porcentaje de lo que 'sus' chicos generen, serán para usted, como manager –

– está fuera de discusión – repitió Yuriy, ese día era más largo de lo que esperaba.

– no tiene porque oponerse, van a ganar muy bien, tenemos las más altas gráficas en ingresos, usted sabe que la pornografía y el sexo son lo que más genera –

– ya se lo dije, y no lo pienso repetir –

– Yuriy – Kai intervino – con todo respeto, eres mi jefe, no mi dueño, he permanecido bastantes años trabajando para ti, y sin vacaciones, que son reglamentarias –

– eso es, porque tu lo decidiste así, Kai – miró sorprendido al peliazul.

– exacto ¿Y sabes por qué?... para que cuando se me presentara una oportunidad así, yo pudiera terminar el contrato, sin fallarlo, pues si juntas mis debidas vacaciones de aquí en adelante, yo ya cumplí con mi contrato –

– ¿Qué?... ¿Quieres irte a Norte América a grabar pornografía?... – preguntó.

– no lo sé, talvez – respondió retador.

– señores, señores – Kattherine intervino – no quiero causar problemas – pidió – sólo traigo una oferta de trabajo –

– pues como ya escuchó – Ivanov respondió aún más frío e intolerante – los señores, dicen ya haber cumplido el contrato, así que ya es cuestión que usted lo arregle con ellos – gruñó.

– ¿Los... cuatro?... – preguntó ella, mirando a los cuatro hermosos chicos.

– jajajaja – rió – no – calló y se volvió a poner serio – Ryan – llamó, y el menor levantó la mano – es menor de edad, así que ni lo piense – Ryan asintió, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban, sólo había aprendido a responder cuando Yuriy le hablaba, por su bien, había aprendido rápido – y él – el ojiazul miró a Rei – ¿Cómo te llamas?... – preguntó.

– amm Rei Kon... se... señor – se puso más nervioso, pues ahora toda la atención estaba en él.

– también es un niño, y puedo demandarla a usted por prostitución infantil – continuó el pelirrojo.

– un chico como él atraería mucho público – la productora lo analizó, no muchos chicos con cabellos tan largos, además, el contraste entre cabello oscuro y ojo claro era muy codiciado.

– eso mismo pienso yo – Bryan asintió, estando de acuerdo con el comentario.

– ¡Pero es un niño!... – reclamó Yuriy, y con una mirada asesina al pelilavanda mayor, éste guardó silencio.

– sin embargo – Kai, quien había amanecido con la frase 'Retar a Yuriy' comenzó – ya es mayor de edad, está sobre los 18 años –

– no, Kai, en Norte América necesitas 21 para ser mayor de edad, y en muchos lugares 22 –

– señor Ivanov, le pagaremos lo que usted pida – pidió ella.

– es menor de edad – repitió el pelirrojo.

– usted sólo ponga una cifra, y listo –

– ¡Yo también quiero trabajar!... – Ryan saltó de su silla – ¡Y ser rico, y delicioso!... –

– ¡Ryan, sentado!... – gritó el pelirrojo – y tu estás peor, apenas tienes 16 – gruñó.

– aunque el niño sabe más que Bryan – balbuceó Kai, muy bajo.

– ¡OYE!... – el ojilavanda dio un codazo al peliazul.

– pagaremos lo que sea, una escena con sus chicos regresará el cuádruplo de lo invertido – insistía ella – por favor, usted, señor Ivanov, es hijo de una importante familia de empresarios, sabe que esto es una oportunidad única y muy bien remunerada –

– escuche – ¿Por qué se levantó esa mañana?... ahh si, Kai lo despertó... de hecho todos habían acordado molestarlo cuando dormía tan pacíficamente – no tengo tiempo para esto, Kai, Bryan, no cumplen con mi contrato – miró a Kai – como lo estipuló el abogado, y serán demandados – advirtió – y si el señorito Kon quiere venderse, pues en la esquina hay mucho espacio –

– ¿Estás loco?... – Kai se levantó de un brinco – ¡Sabes que ahí no hay control de nada!... ¡Cualquiera podría hacerle algo o contagiarle cosas!... – gritó molesto, más en defensa del chino, que en la suya propia.

– ¿Entonces, acepta, joven Kon?... – la productora miró al moreno, quien aun no sabía que hacer – ganarás bien – aseguró ella – más de lo que aquí podrías conseguir en un año – humedeció sus labios.

– ummm – el ojidorado miró a Kai, quien le regresaba la mirada con esos hermosos ojos carmines – _"¿Qué hago?"..._ – se preguntó a su mismo – _"Esto está llegando más lejos de lo que esperaba... ¿Pornografía?... jamás pasó por mi mente... además... apenas los conozco y están discutiendo mi futuro..."_ – puso una cara de estrés.

– no, no acepta, lo ve – el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

– ¿Ustedes?... – la productora miró a Kai, quien esa era la oportunidad y él lo sabía, y Bryan, quien tenía no sólo que mantenerse él, sino a su joven hermano menor...

– señorita, déjeme decirle que llega como un ángel en un momento de oscuridad – mencionó Bryan, tomando la mano de la joven.

– sólo busco a quienes merecen la oportunidad – respondió ella educadamente – no tengo mucho tiempo, yo debo regresar a mi país, pero espero que consideren mi oferta, no nacen en los árboles –

– Ángel en momento de oscuridad ehh... – repitió con burla el pelirrojo – jamás dijiste que estuvieses tan mal, Boris – gruñó.

– ¿Señor Ivanov?... ¿Podemos hablar un momento... a solas?... – eso no iba a ningún lado, ese hombre era terco y desesperante, pero su experiencia con ese tipo de jefes o el siempre maldito manager.

– escuche, esto lo resuelve con ellos – hizo una mueca con la cabeza, haciendo énfasis a sus aún jóvenes empleados – ellos son menores, no van y punto – señaló después a Rei y Ryan, sin preguntarles o tomarlos en cuenta – así que con su permiso – se levantó del escritorio – si desea una cita conmigo, consúltelo con mi asistente – rodeó el escritorio con deseos de marcharse en ese instante.

– Señor Ivanov ¿Me dejará con la palabra en la boca?... – preguntó ella indignada, y después de algunas profundas aspiraciones, se tranquilizó y sonrió sensualmente – ¿Cuándo podría ser esa... cita?... – preguntó, utilizando el doble sentido de la oración.

– el señor tiene libre hasta dentro de cuatro semanas ¿La anoto?... – preguntó la asistente, parada seriamente a un lado de la puerta, mientras su jefe, maleducadamente salía de la oficina, azotando la puerta.

– no, ya no quiero nada, y dígale al señor que es un... –

– si, lo sabemos – bufó Kai, no dándole tiempo de completar la oración, aunque sabía muchas palabras que podían quedar perfectamente.

– de cualquier forma – suspiró – él tiene razón, esto es decisión de ustedes – se calmó un poco – se les ofrece todos los beneficios que cualquier empleado norte americano obtiene, seguro médico, vehículo, casa, la mayoría de nuestros actores se compran sus propias propiedades en cuestión de meses, en el mismo Beverly Hills, colonia de las más costosas –

– wow – el chino, sin poderlo evitar, suspiró, eso ya iba mucho más allá de sus sueños más locos...

– así es – pasó su mano por sus sedosos cabellos – después del desplante de su jefe, no estoy dispuesta a esperar más tiempo, así que tienen hasta mañana para decidirse –

– diablos – Kai maldijo, una noche, y una decisión tan importante.

– yo tampoco sabría contestarle – negó Bryan – debo consultarlo primero con alguien –

– ¿Y usted, joven?... – miró al hermoso y bastante comprometedor chino – ¿Está conmigo?... ¿O contra mi?... – se sentía más tranquila, sintiéndose apoyada por los futuros actores.

– yo... no sé... nunca había... y después... – comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente el moreno, si Kai iba, definitivamente le seguiría, pero... ¿En verdad era la mejor opción?... además... – _"Todo el mundo me vería"_ –

**Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э****Continuará... Э **Sublime **Э **Sublime **Э**

Reviews:

alleka – Contestaré todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejes, pequeña, para mi es un placer, además de que son rumores esos de "No se permiten contestar reviews" me he leido de pies a cabeza, varias veces el reglamento, jeje, espero te haya llegado el regalo, pero según yo si, de cualquier forma, cualquier queja o sugerencia estoy más que dispuesta para escucharla, continuaré todas y cada una de las historias, sobretodo ahorita que puedo más que nunca, ya que ya terminé mis clases y exámenes, y he estado escribiendo, ya tengo varios capítulos, y es momento de ponerme a publicarlos. Muy pronto estaré publicando algunos Takao/Yuriy, y otras parejas en las que involucro al precioso pelirrojo en situaciones comprometedoras jaja simplemente amo a ese personaje con quien sea que esté. Saludos y besos nena.

Ashayan Anik – Hola nena, sería bueno que tu también actualizaras jeje, espero estés mejor, me tienes preocupada, pues no te he visto y no he sabido que ha pasado, pero espero todo esté bien. Espero que esta historia te siga enganchando, pues aún faltan muchos capítulos más y los sigo escribiendo con gusto.

BelleHiwatari – Belle, nena, que gusto saludarte, tiene tiempo que no los veo a todos, por los examenes y las clases, y ya sabes como es esto jeje, espero estés muy bien y disfrutes tus vacaciones de verano. Intentaré estar actualizando en estas fechas para que tengas que leer XD y no te aburras, aunque casi nadie se aburre en las vacaciones jaja sólo yo. Saludos.

Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F. – No quiere contratar al neko, no quiere ver al neko, y dice que no le simpatiza el neko, pero así es la vida, uno no puede caerle bien a todo el mundo, sin embargo se hace lo que se puede ¿No? Espero esta historia te siga gustando a pesar de lo que me tardé en actualizar, lo siento tanto… Espero te haya llegado el regalo. Besos, saludo.

Maia Hayashibara – Rei tendrá que comenzar a hacer algo para ganarse la vida, Kai tampoco va a querer a un mantenido en su casa, a menos que el chino le afloje jajaja no es cierto, chiste malo u.u. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, y saludos nena, espero el regalo te haya llegado, sino, acepto quejas. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

NARU NARUSEGAWA HIWATARI – Narusita, se te extraña, tiene tiempo que no te veo, que triste. En esta historia, uno puede ver como la vida no es fácil, ni para conseguir trabajo, y conforme avance, veremos como no todo es como nos lo pintan XD bueno, espero poder transmitir un sentimiento así u.u. Espero te haya llegado el regalo, besos nena.

Charo Nakano – Espero este capítulo también haya llamado tu atención, lamento la tardanza, prometo no tardarme tanto. Por Dios ¿qué te hizo pensar que no contratan al chino porque lo quiere para él solito? O.O hn… interesante… Espero te haya llegado con bien el regalito.

Fake Dreams – PERDON, continuaré Dualidad, lo prometo, acabo de terminar clases y me pondré al corriente o.ó prometido n.n pero soy feliz por tus liadísimas palabras, siempre me has apoyado T.T que linda. En cuanto a los reviews, es triste cuando te responden con "Gracias por tu Review! Espero que te guste este capitulo" pero creo que es más triste cuando no te los responden O.O por eso es que seguiré respondiendo princesa n.n gracias por tu apoyo. Yuriy en este fic está simplemente loco, lo vas a odiar, o al menos es la idea, que sea un personaje odioso, si tienes ideas de cómo lograr eso n.n soy toda oídos jeje. Por cierto T.T nomás no me dejó ver el mail, pero mejor te doy el mío y ahí escribes, es mail.gabz en yahoo .com .mx

windy – Hola preciosa, ya casi ni platicamos, ya casi ni te veo, que triste espero poder continuar platicando contigo como antes. Rei se las verá difícil en esta historia, pero así es la vida, y no será el único sufriendo, les pasará a todos. Jaja espero que también hayas leido esta actualización, porque como que me tardé más de lo planeado, lo siento tanto, ya me pondré a actualizar más, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, besos nena.

star – Kai en realidad si pidió tener a Rei nomás porque se le antojó XD pero bueno, eso tiene consecuencias y ahora el chico vive en su casa o.ó apuesto a que eso no se lo esperaba XD. Espero te haya llegado el regalo, pero según yo me regresó todos los mails que mandé a esa dirección T.T lo siento, escríbeme y volveré a mandar el regalo sólo para ti. Espero leas esta actualización, pues me tardé demasiado T.T que mala soy, pero ya no pasará lo prometo n.n Saludos y besos. Cuídate.

Nadryl - ¡Hola! Siento tener que desilusionarte otra vez, y si hice un lío bárbaro espero que la actualización haya sido de tu agrado espero tu review y que sigas leyendo. Cuídate.

Naomi Hiwatari Kon – Hola nena ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, es un placer recibir tus comentarios, me siento gente importante sobretodo cuando me llaman así XD. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y sigas interesada en la historia, juro no volverme a tardar tanto para actualizar, besos. Espero te haya llegado el regalo, sino escribeme y lo volveré a mandar.

kelpie – Hola, mucho gusto, es un placer que leas los disparates que pasan por mi mente y que decido plasmar en la computadora XD Veo que eres KaiRei fan, espero te guste esta historia, que la escribo con mucho gusto y dedicación.

Lady Hiwatari – Ahora si me tardé, lo siento mucho, es que tuve algunos problemillas entre familiares y escolares pero bueno, ya superado todo y terminado mi semestre, ya tengo más tiempo para todos ustedes. Rei en esta historia, representa a un personaje más realista, en búsqueda de ser algo, puede lograrlo, puede fracasar, cualquier cosa, pues quiero que sea más humano y menos fantasiosos, fantasiosos en el sentido de que todo lo pueden lograr, y pueden ganarse a todos, así no es la vida, y nunca podremos caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero pues veamos como sale la historia n.n. Espero te haya llegado bien el regalo, me regresaron muchos mails y después ya no supe a quien llegó y a quienes no T.T saludos, besos.

takky-chan – Hola, es un placer, un verdadero placer tenerte aquí, leyendo las locuras que se me ocurren, espero esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado, y que el regalo haya llegado bien a tu mail, sino escríbeme y lo vuelvo a mandar, disculpa las molestias, y prometo actualizar pronto, saludos nena.

Nai – que bonito y sencillo nombre-nick me gustó, lo puedes hacer pasar por chino al ser monosílabo XD Está bien que no leas lemon y no te gusta, no creo volver a poner escenas así en esta historia, creo que aquí va más el drama que la perversión XD Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, besos.

Tsugume-Tari – NENA cuanto tiempo sin verte, vi que actualizaste y me gustó mucho n.n. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo también, tiene sus partes graciosas, sobretodo con ese Ryan, con el que puedo jugar mucho y divertirme XD lo adoro. El guajolote es un pajarote grandote y feo o.ó si quieres luego te enseño imágenes XD por cierto, mándame un mail y yo mandaré el regalito ¿Si? Besos, y saludos.

0Axis0 – Me pongo muy feliz al saber que te gustó y que lo disfrutaste entre risas que a mi parecer son de las mejores expresiones que los seres humanos podemos hacer O0O Espero que te hayas gustado también este capítulo, está medio loco o.o en lo personal, yo no aceptaba trabajitos de esos XD que pena u.u JAJA me cayó bien el pequeño demonio XD que… um… tierno… o.oU Ryan es el único personaje que en realidad no aparece en el anime, todos los demás si n.n jaja está tan loco que asustaría a los televidentes XD por cierto, espero te haya llegado el regalo, sino, acepto mail con quejas y reclamos o.ó n.n saludos y besos.

vk098 - Te apareces, te desapareces, te apareces, te desapareces T.T no te desaparezcas que se te extraña mucho TT.TT pero bueno, en este fic, Yuriy no babea por Kai, aunque Kai parece babear por todos jaja Ryan si es hermano de Bryan, que loco con los nombres pero eso ya quedó explicado n.n no te preocupes, recuerda que conmigo las parejas no se pueden predecir, al menos no es fics como este XD pero de que hay parejas que mencionas, las hay, pero no te puedo decir cuales o.o al menos no públicamente XD besos nena, saludos.

Cloy Ivanov – VI QUE HACE POQUITO ACTUALIZASTE te dejé tu review, me gustó mucho el capítulo y vi la película de 'a los 13' y de inmediato pensé en ti n.n tiene tiempo que no te veo, pero ya terminé mis exámenes y el semestre, así que ahora me verás como antes n.n

Aniat Hikoui - HOLA un placer recibir tu comentario, soy feliz, y claro que le seguiré, así hasta que diga 'Fin' aunque aún falta un poquito para eso XD. Yuriy en esta historia es simplemente un cretino y quiero que sea odioso, así que será odioso XD espero… aunque es casi imposible odiar a Yuriy ajaja y en cuanto al summary, hay muchos puestos que lo pueden hacer sufrir, como el que le ofrecen en este capítulo por ejemplo. Besos y saludos, si no te llegó el regalo, porque tuve problemitas mandándolos T.T mándame un mail y lo solucionamos n.n

Liwk – ME DA GUSTO que te guste mi historia, es una parte chiquita de mi, que me cuesta mucho trabajo expresar o.o ¿Cómo sabes que Yuriy tiene un secreto? O.ó ¡Me espían!… jajaja bueno a Kai yo me le puedo resistir, no me cae bien, estará guapito, pero se me hace bien presumidito u.u pero bueno, el gusto se rompe en géneros y el mío es pelirrojo xD El foro es mío, y aunque ha tenido problemas, ahí sigue, dando lata XD espero verte más por allá SALUDOS y besos, si no te llegó el regalo, no dudes en mandarme la pedrada por mail n.n y solucionaré eso.

ppbkai – Espero que te haya llegado el regalo, tuve muchos problemas mandándolo o.ó pero no descansaré hasta que TODOS lo tengan muajajaja, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo, sé que te gusta este tipo de parejas n.n Saludos nena, besos.

Dayiah Lilith Belsebu Sekhm... - ¿Te llegó el regalo? T.T si no lo hizo espero golpes o pedradas, pero lo volveré a mandar o.ó sólo mándame el correo y listo n.n Saludos y besos, espero te haya gustado este capítulo también.

Kaei Kon – Yuriy es un cretino, y de verdad no lo quiere contratar, de hecho, si encuentra la oportunidad lo va a humillar o.ó que cruel ¿No? Odialo con todo su ser XD que es la idea de la historia que se odie a mi hermoso personaje favorito n.n Kai es algo difícil también, han tenido infancias feas y pues situaciones como las de Rei les hace recordar cosas, Kai no tenía casa, y tuvo que hacerse de engaños para tener techo y comida. Voy a mezclar las parejas, hasta que finalmente se comenzará a ver quien es el amor de quien, porque el amor escoge la pareja, no la pareja escoge al amor XD eso se oyó cursi, pero no te pero no te preocupes, habrá rusos para todos XD y yo no puedo vivir si los rusos no toman papeles protagónicos XD Espero te haya llegado el correo, sino mándame uno y solucionaremos el problema, besos.

SabrinaHiwatari – Hola nena ¿cómo estás? Tiempo sin saber de ti T.T la escuela me absorbe demasiado u.u pero bueno, ya estoy de vacaciones y estoy de vuelta n.n Espero te haya llegado el mail con el regalito, sino, escríbeme y solucionamos eso n.n no descansaré hasta que recibas tu regalo o.ó Besos y saludos n.n

KaT IvanoV – KATY KAT ¿cómo estás princesa? Espero que bien, tiene muchisismo que no platicamos T.T que triste, pero sigo aquí y viva, así que continuarán teniendo actualizaciones jeje, y no te preocupes si te tardaste en dejar el review, yo me tardé más en actualizar O.OU perdón, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo n.n y espero te haya gustado este capítulo y el regalito Besos, saludos.

Annya Hiwatari McGregor – Lo importante es saber que leer mi historia y que te gusta – espero n/n – no sé escribir mucho de este tipo de parejas, pero aquí me tienen dando mi esfuerzo para lograr algo bueno e interesante. No te duermas tan tarde, luego pegan unas crudas por falta de sueño que son horribles, una vez me dolió la cabeza por días, y el mismo cansancio no me dejaba dormir O.O fue horrible, pero como estaba en examenes, pasé como 3 días enteros sin dormir u.u que cosas. Saludos y besos, gracias por tu review.

Galy – me sonrojo con tus palabras, me da penita, luego me comenzaré a creer lo que me dicen XD, si es un poco triste la situación en la que pongo a los personajes, pero son cosas que en realidad pasan. Kai tiene una historia más compleja, no comenzó sólo porque si, sus razones talvez fueron más feas, y Yuriy siempre los ha apoyado aunque no parezca y sólo sepa gritarles y reclamarles XD

Skura – Jajaja ¿Dejaste de odiar a Rei por algunos momentos? Que gusto, no espera, que feo O.O ya estoy como tu T.T ¿qué nos pasó? Si, todos los pasados los llevaron a hacer "eso" pero bueno, así es la vida u.u XD ME SONROJAS u.u y creo que mis fics son más drama y angst que romance XD ¿Qué opinas?

felina14 – Te prometo que a partir de este momento actualizaré más pronto y seguido n.n aprovecharé que estoy de vacaciones para escribir lo más que pueda n.n besos, y gracias por tus comentarios, espero te haya llegado el regalo, sino mándame un mail y lo re-enviaré n.n

Mayari HiIvKu – Mi mayis n.n ¿Cómo estás peque? Espero ya no estés tan estresada, seguro que es por los exámenes o.o porque esos a mi me estresan demasiado x.x me gusta tu nuevo nombre, está… medio raro jajaja pero chido, es único y novedoso n.n Bryan es el que se hace el chistosito en este fic, Kai es el… kai… bueno, kai es Kai y Yuriy el cretino y Ryan el baboso XD pero ¿Qué sería de una historia sin el baboso? Es un baboso lindo ¿Apoco no?

ayanai – muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda con esto n.n tu me entiendes ¿Verdad? Que linda, me alivianaste muchisimo, fue cansado, ya sólo me faltan 13 jeje ya no es tanto, no 12 conté mal XD o algo así, la verdad no conté, resté y las mates en vacaciones nomas no se me dan u.u

shaman karo – Nena, espero te siga gustando tu historia, la escribo sólo porque Karo mi la pidió, y creo que ya ni la lee T.T que triste, por cierto nunca me he adueñado de Ryan ehh n.n siempre he mencionado que es todo tuyo tuyito n.n así que no te preocupes,

Lucy Kuznetzov – Espero que cuando lo hayas leido n.n te haya gustado, muchisismas gracias por pensar en mi y dejarme tu comentario inclusive antes de leer, que linda eres n.n

Sacristhia I. Oscurathy – Yo también tengo esa fobia, no leí el capítulo 2 XD el lemon lo escribió alguien más como lo mencioné en ese momento, y para revisarlo NO SABES LO QUE SUFRI pero aquí ando, intentando sacar una historia rara adelante XD pero no te preocupes, ya me conoces, soy más compleja que dos chicos se conocen se enamoran y se casan u.u bueno fuera que pasara eso XD así yo ya estaría casada jajaja y si me quiero casar u.u así podría tener un niño que tanto deseo.

murtilla – Nop, aun no está contratado, y no sé si lo contraten, no le he preguntado a yuriy XD jajajaja u.u mal chiste, perdón. Será difícil para el chinito, no todo es color de rosa, así es la vida, aunque no me molestaría mucho vivir donde él y con la misma persona con la que él vive XD Saludos y besos, bye bye.

cerry – muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes de ahora en adelante actualizaré más rápido, si es que sigues interesada en leer, besos y saludos, muchisismas gracias ¿Te gustó el capítulo? n.n

Spark Valkov – Jajaja que linda, que bueno que quieres a Rei XD estás igual que yo, pero ya no sé si sufro o disfruto viéndolo sufrir o.o como que me he ablandado XD espero que te siga gustando mi historia, pues es difícil porque comparto tus gustos, pero creo que ha salido adelante ¿No? Xd gracias por tus comentarios, besos nena, saludos.

#17 – Yuriy es dueño de un burdel, o como se dice vulgarmente – censudaro – jajaja espero que te gusten esos papeles XD son.. en mi opinión, novedoso, nunca he leido algo similar O.O aunque si he leido de prostitución, no de la forma en la que intento plasmarlo n.n. Todos obviamente tienen una buena razón para estar ahí, Bryan mantiene a un chico, Kai simplemente no te puedo decir, y Yuriy es niño con billete y pues heredó el lugarcillo XD ya más no te puedo decir u.u. A mi también me encanta ivanov, es mi favorito y es bien guapote, aunque quiero que en esta historia sea odiado XD

kanna-Neko-jin – Kannita n.n aun no sé cómo agradecerte tu supes ayuda con Cazadores, amo la escena que escribiste, la leo y la re-leo y me gusta más y más n.n muchisimas gracias, muy pronto lo publicaré nOn pero bueno, así como allá, acá también leemos KaiRei n.n espero que esté quedando bien, me cuesta trabajo o.oU saludos y besos, nena.

O-Rhin-San – jaja si, muy caro, pero sabes? Estaba viendo que los servidores público son muy caros o.o no sé si más que Kai, no creo que un dineral lo que el chiquitin cobra XD JAJAJ Rei zopilote jajajaja jajaja buena, esa es buena, mejor que el pájaro que le puse a Kai que ya no recuerdo cual fue o.oU jaja pero bueno, saludos nena, besos. Gracias por tus comentarios n.n.

DARK ANGEL NO HIKARI KAI – es un verdadero placer recibir un comentario tuyo, me halagas y me haces sentir feliz, hago lo mejor para que la redacción y ortografía estén bien, tengo dos o tres personas que después de que yo lo reviso, lo revisan, y aún así, se vuelve a revisar, y a veces, se nos han ido errores que uno llega a notar cuando ya se público y pues no queda de otra más que corregirlo, pero me emociona que llene tus expectativas. Cuando tengas correo electrónico no dudes en mandarme un mensaje para que pueda enviarte el regalo, saludos, y gracias.

HiO iVaNoV – Wow 100 reviews y 3 capítulos o.o ya no sé que hacer ¿Dónde escondo la cabeza? Me apeno, y muchísimas gracias por el review mero mero n.n que linda que estés al pendiente,

MAX(RUBIA) – Aquí está la actualización, perdona la tardanza, pero prometo de ahora en adelante actualizar más rápido pues ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos, eso si aún sigues interesada n.n saludos. Por cierto, no me deja ver tu correo, ponlo separando cada palabra, y en lugar de arroba, dime en dónde lo tienes, y mandaré el regalito n.n o mandame tu misma un correo que contestaré con gusto, no tiene que decir mucho, sólo tu correo y ya n.n.


End file.
